Dark Angels
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey are famous celebrities and Yami, Bakura, Marik, and Seto are teenagers at Domino High. What will happen when these two worlds collide and love is added to the mixture. A whole lot of chaos. Read as love blossoms in high school.
1. Angel of Darkness

**Blue: Hey guys. *sweat drops nervously***

**Bakura: When the hell are you going to update your other stories?**

**Seto: I still haven't gotten my puppyshipping!**

**Marik: Update! Update!**

**Blue: I try really but I just can't seem to get this one out of my head. I already have some wrote down so FERMEZ LA BOUCHE.**

**Seto: What?**

**Blue: Fermez la Bouche is French for shut your mouth. Seriously though this is an old story from last fucking year. Now this is Puppy, Puzzle, Tender, and Bronzeshipping. Only regular gen this time.**

**Jaden and Yusei: Aww.**

**Blue: Jaden as cute as you are, you are in two other stories so deal with it. I don't want too many characters to manage.**

**Yusei: What about me?  
****  
Blue: Your too hot to be cute and seriously I still put you with Jack. Now because you want to complain so much you can do the disclaimer.**

**Yusei: Blue doesn't own Yugioh. Why do we have to do this?**

**Blue: So we don't get sued. I thought I made that clear before? Now on with the story.**

* * *

Yugi was in the recording studio with Malik, Ryou, and Joey practicing their songs for their upcoming concert. The four girls were best friends and always by each other's side.

Yugi had long, waist-length, tri-colored hair. It was black with amethyst edging, and blond bangs framed her huge amethyst eyes.

Ryou had long, snow-white hair and sweet, chocolate brown eyes.

Josephina or Joey had shoulder-length blonde hair, and honey brown eyes.

Malik had mid-back, sandy blonde hair, and soft violet eyes.

Yugi was the lead singer of the group and had a sweet, melodious voice. Joey was drums and had a voice that called her nice but her personality said otherwise. Ryou had a quiet and gentle voice to help with Joey's and held bass. Malik was lead guitar and her voice had that Egyptian accent to it, because...well. She was Egyptian!

Yugi started out to song.

_Yugi: Angel of darkness.  
Angel of darkness.__  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end.  
__ Angel of darkness.  
Angel of darkness.__  
Don't follow your command.__  
But I will fight and I will stand._

The song started to speed up, and Joey and Malik started their part together.

_Joey and Malik: When darkness falls.  
Pain is all.  
The angel of darkness.  
__ Will leave behind.  
__ And I will...Fight._

Ryou then took over the song, letting her voice fill the room.

_Ryou: The love is lost.  
__ Beauty and light.  
__ Have vanished from Garden of Delight.  
__ The dreams are gone.__  
Midnight has come.  
__ The darkness is our new kingdom.  
__ Yeah._

Yugi joined Ryou and harmonized their voices.

_Yugi and Ryou: Angel of darkness.  
__ Angel of darkness.__  
The world is in your hand.  
__ But I will fight until the end.  
__ Angel of darkness.__  
Angel of darkness.__  
Don't follow your command.__  
But I will fight and I will stand._

The music played on as Joey and Malik got ready for their parts again.

_Joey and Malik: Hunt goes on deep in the night.__  
Time to pray.__  
Down on your knees.  
You can't hide from the.  
Eternal light.__  
Until my last breathe I will fight.  
I will fight.__  
I will fight.__  
I will fight.__  
I will fight._

Yugi then took over for her solo.

_Yugi: Now realize.  
The stars they die.  
Darkness has fallen.  
__ In Paradise.  
But we'll be strong and we will fight.  
Against the creatures of the night.  
__  
_All four girls sang for the finale.

_All 4: Angel of darkness.  
Angel of darkness.  
The world is in your hand.  
But I will fight until the end.  
Angel of darkness.  
Angel of darkness.  
__ Don't follow your command.  
But I will fight and I will stand.  
Yeah.  
_

The guitar faded out as the girls cheered for their newest song.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Malik.

"I know. One of my favorites." stated Ryou.

"Didn't you write those lyrics Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah. You really liked it?" Joey asked, putting her head behind her head in a modest manner.

"Like it? We love it! We'll definitely have to put it in the concert!" Malik said.

"She's right, Joey. That was a great song." said a green haired man as he entered. His green hair was long, and he had teal eyes.

"Hey Dartz. You really think so?" Joey asked.

"Why of course. As your manager I know a good song when I hear one." he said kindly.

"Thanks guys. So what song next?" Joey asked.

"I think you can retire for the day. You did very well. Besides I have something to discuss with you." Dartz said.

"Ok then what do you want to talk about?" Ryou asked.

"Let's talk about it in the green room." he said.

All the girls followed him into a room with soft, leather couches and bright green walls. All the girls sat down on one couch while Dartz sat across from them.

"Now girls before I say anything this isn't a bad thing. I don't want you worrying about it. Especially you Ryou."

Ryou just blushed at being called out. "Ok then."

"Now before our tour, I want you to settle down. You know go to school and have as normal of a life as you can. I know you've wanted that for a while and I have finally arranged that. Who knows you might make a true friend. Or maybe a boyfriend." Dartz explained.

All the girls blushed at the boyfriend part. "You're really letting us go to high school, Dartz?" Malik asked.

"Thank you so much!" Yugi squealed.

"Yes your the best manager ever!" Joey said.

"Alright!" Ryou pumped a fist in the air.

"Ok, girls calm down. You're to start next week but until then get to know Domino. It's a great city." Dartz said.

"DOMINO!" exclaimed the girls excitedly.

"Yes! A calm town with not to many people to bombard you when you walk out of your house. This is going to be great. Wait so what classes are we getting." Malik said.

"You'll have to wait for the first day. Now go get some shut eye." Dartz ordered, seeing Ryou and Yugi yawn covering their mouths with their hands.

All the girls nodded their agreement as they headed back to their house. They preferred to live in peace and tranquility and not all the fancy mansion junk.

* * *

Yami was heading home after hanging out at his friend Bakura's house. He had tri-colored spiky hair. It was black with crimson tips and blond bangs, along with some shooting off in his hair. His sharp crimson eyes made girls swoon over him. It was almost curfew but right now he was thinking about what the announcements said that morning and afternoon.

~Flashback~  
"_And one more special announcement. Our school has been received with the honor of having the very own Dark Angel's girls over at our school to be students."_

A bunch of girls squealed and a bunch of guys started bunching together trying to find ways of getting them to be their girlfriends.

Yami looked over at his cousin, Seto Kaiba, to see the very same thing in his eyes...shock. He dropped his pen at the realization Yugi Mouto and her friends, the Dark Angels, were coming over to his school. 'His' celebrity crush was coming to his school. Josephina or Joey was Seto's celebrity crush although it wasn't just because of their looks but their personalities shown on TV. It was a risk considering a lot of celebrities were just stuck-up jerks these days but there was something different about them. Yami didn't know what was going through Bakura and Marik's mind, although sometimes he didn't want to know.

The announce speaker came back on. "_We expect you all to be on your best behavior. No crowding them or asking for autographs unless they let you. I know a lot of you must be excited but we are to be a role model. This is a great opportunity for us. Now let's show our Domino pride in the best way we can. They'll arrive within a week. Be on your best behavior. Who knows one of them might end up in your class. Have a good day_ Dominoes."  
~End Flashback~

Yami walked through his front door and looked at the time, 9:45, still got here before curfew. Thank Ra for that.

Yami's mother Niaza came through the threshold of the kitchen. "It's about time young man. I was worried. Where were you anyway?" she asked.

"I was Bakura's again ma. You don't have to worry about me I come home this late all the time. I can take care of myself." Yami said.

"I know but it doesn't stop me from worrying. Now get ready. Leftover pizza's in the fridge if you didn't eat at Bakura's house."

"That was part of the reason I was late. It was spaghetti night. I was going to call you but my phone died on me." Yami rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Well then go put that thing on the charger. If only you were as organized as Seto."

"Well I'm not Seto am I? After all he is the big and powerful, hot-shot, CEO of Kaibacorp. I don't see how he can handle school, running a company, and raising his little brother, and still have time to sleep."

"Neither do I Yami. Neither do I. Now go get ready for bed you have ten minutes of TV time before bed."

"Yes ma. Goodnight." Yami said kissing his mothers cheek and heading up the stairs.

In bed Yami decided to watch the news for his last ten minutes. It talked about how the Dark Angels were going to Domino High next week. It showed a photo of the four girls, and Yami just stared at Yugi's beautiful face. Her amethyst eyes glistening in the photo with her pretty smile.

'Such beautiful gems,' Yami thought, then frowned. 'But she'll never like me. There is no way she would know of my existence. Unless of course we have a homeroom together and she comes over to talk to me. Oh please, that's as like likely as Bakura and Marik getting any table manners.' Yami finished that thought with a laugh.

'Yep never gonna happen. But hopefully this crush will pass. Hopefully.' Yami thought going to sleep.

* * *

Yugi was laying her bed thinking. She was too hyper to go to sleep. The thought of going to high school and making new friends excited her. 'I can't wait for it. I hope I'm in choir. That's going to be the best hour of school. Well lunch too. I wonder if I can find a guy for me. Yeah like that's going to happen. They'll just want me for my wealth and status. Yeah not going to happen boys. How many classes do I have with the others. I can already tell Dartz knows our schedule. He may be a great manager, but I can read him like a book. Well I can't wait to check out Domino tomorrow.'

With that thought Yugi drifted of to sleep, humming the tune to Angel of Darkness from earlier.

* * *

**Blue: Now before you people harass me about not updating my other stories. This is going to be constantly updated because after this school week... I HAVE A WHOLE TWO WEEKS OFF FOR FALL BREAK. Isn't it grand. I'm going to try to update each story at least once. Minus my songs and Pain Subsided. I also have to get on Quotev because Shelby is making me. Or as you know her, Michelle. You can talk now.**

**Yami: Two weeks off! That's awesome.**

**Mokuba: Yeah now you can update more. I want my gym battle with Viola.**

**Blue: Mokuba lucky for you that's at the top of my list of things to update.**

**Mokuba: Yay. Will I win?**

**Blue: I can't tell you, and keep in mind that a lot of people don't win there first gym battle on the first try. Heck the main character in the actual show doesn't win all the time. And I warn all you Ash fans out there but as much as I love Pokémon, Ash needs to rot on the seventh layer of Pokémon hell. Now you know the drill read and review. Remember these next two weeks I'm going to be extremely active.**


	2. First Day

**Blue: Hey guys!**

**Mokuba: Updating already?!**

**Blue: Yep I had like an hour and thirty minutes of free time in school. Middle School was great today. Not only that but on a test I thought I would get a D on I actually got a B. Yay me! Because I'm in a good mood I'll do the disclaimer. I don't own Yugioh. If I did Seto would be my servant, Puzzleshipping would of actually happened in the anime, and I'd have Joey as my boyfriend. Oh and in this chapter Yami's going to sing.**

**Yami: WHAT!? Is this going to turn into a musical?**

**Blue: No I just decided to put you in choir. I don't own the songs, Angel of Darkness from last chapter, Counting Stars, and Angel with a Shotgun. Those two are to be used in this chapter. Now lets get rolling.  
**

* * *

Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and Joey were walking through the school hallways, trying to find their homerooms. Yugi had Mrs. Sindi, along with Joey. Ryou had Mr. Sandburg, and Malik had Ms. Carthy. Yugi and Joey stopped in front of a door, while saying their goodbyes and see ya later. When the door walked in, it was a bustling room with paper wads and screaming kids. The teacher wasn't in yet, so it was obviously way too loud to comprehend anything said. Once Joey closed the door, very loudly I might add, all eyes were on her and Yugi.

"Oh my god!" squealed a girl.

"Two of the Dark Angels!" squeaked another.

"Uh hi." Joey waved. Yugi just looked down slowly.

Two seconds later boys and girls alike were crowding them, asking for autographs, pictures, and other things.

"Ok, ok. Now calm down and let them breathe." said a baritone voice.

"We aren't supposed to ask them for anything anyways. Now sit down before Mrs. Sindi comes in and chews you out." said a quite deep voice.

Joey turned to see a tall brunette shooing away the fanboys. Yugi looked to see a spiked tri-color haired man driving the girls in the other direction. The man turned and Yugi was surprised by his appearance. He had black hair with crimson edging and blonde bangs framing his face and shooting up into his hair. His crimson eyes showed a confidence that could easily name him as hottest guy in school. The brunette just turned and walked over to the other guy. Joey got a brief glance at his cold, sapphire eyes, and was immediately captivated.

"Sorry about that." said the tri-color haired one. That got both girls out of their thoughts.

"They were just excited. Besides were used to it. I just wish that people would treat us like normal teenagers." Yugi sighed.

"Don't worry they'll calm down soon enough. I'm Yami and this is my cousin, Seto." Yami said gesturing to the brunette. "Welcome to Domino High. I'll warn you though lunch will be a living hell." Yami finished.

"Thanks guys. I guess you already know us? We're bracing ourselves for lunch though." Joey stated.

"Well lunch is natural chaos everyday. It'll just be three times worse today." Seto said matter-o-factly.

Yugi gulped. "Chaos?"

"Oh Malik is going to love this." Joey said.

"Why's that?" Seto asked.

"Malik may hate the fanboys and fangirls, but she loves chaos. And with her love usually outdoes hate." Yugi explained.

"Oh well, you can just sit anywhere. Mrs. Sindi doesn't care where you sit or what you do, as long as you don't break anything." Yami said.

"Well um, ok then." Joey said. She waited a moment so she could find a place to sit. To be honest she wanted to sit next to Seto. She saw Seto sit down in a corner of the room, and decided to go to a seat diagonal from him so it wouldn't look suspicious. Seto on the other hand knew what she was doing.

'So my puppy is following her master. My puppy? I like the sound of that.' Seto thought, before opening his book.

Joey on the other hand was thinking of the brunette. 'He's so gorgeous. I can't be having a crush ten minutes into school. Can I?' she thought.

Yugi took the spot next to Joey, and saw her dreamy face. 'Well that was fast. I wonder who she likes?'

Joey, sensing the question, slightly glanced over at Seto. She was hoping Yugi would get it. Yugi gave her the thumbs up to show she understood.

Yami was in the front of the room thinking about Yugi. 'Well half of it came true. She seems so shy though. I guess that she won't be coming over here anytime soon.' he thought, before turning on his computer screen.

* * *

With Ryou she was in quite the sticky situation. She was surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls and goggled-eyed boys. Oh the humanity.

"Oh will you kids let the girl breathe. We're supposed to welcome her not glomp her." said a snide voice. Ryou though can read words and voices like the back of her hand, and she could sense some compassion in his voice. Ryou looked over her shoulder to see a man who could be her long lost twin. He had long, spikey white hair and sharp, dark brown eyes.

"That's enough guys. Now go sit down before Mr. Sandburg comes in here and throws a fit." he said. Everyone obeyed the intimidating teenager and went to their seats.

The guy turned around. "Sorry about that. They don't listen to the announcements. I'm Bakura. See ya around." Bakura said before he went to his seat in the back rown.

'Well that was something. Talk about an introduction.' with that thought, she sat down in the front row of the classroom.

* * *

Malik on the other hand was using every once of her strength to not strangle some of these kids. About half of the class were in their seats staring, while the other half were all over her.

"Now, now. Stop it. She's supposed to be welcomed. Besides I don't think she appreciates the lack of air." said a voice.

All the class stopped, afraid of losing Malik's respect, and the voices too.

Malik turned to see her double ganger. He had spiked up sandy -blonde hair and sharp purple eyes.

"Nobody can listen to the principle these days. I'm Marik. Hope you like this school. I'll see you." he said before taking his seat.

'Marik? I'll have to remember that.' Mailk thought.

* * *

Four periods later and Yugi and Ryou were walking into choir. They were both in for a shock when they saw two boys there. Mainly Yami and Bakura. (Did I forget to mention Bakura can sing too. He just won't until later.)

"Yami!?" Yugi asked.

"Bakura?!" Ryou asked

"Oh hey Yugi. I guess we both have the same choir class. Small world" Yami said.

"You weren't expecting me were you?" Bakura asked.

"No I wasn't." Ryou said.

"I wasn't expecting you Yami." Yugi said.

The rest of class showed up a few minutes later. The clatter died down quicker than the rest of the classes with the Dark Angels there.

"Ok now class. Calm down." Ms. Nanir said. "As we always do with new students. We have one of you sing and then we have them sing. So now. I choose. Hmm." She glanced over at Yami. "Yami you can sing today."

Yami just went wide-eyed. HE had to sing for two of the Dark Angels. He took a deep breathe, nodded, and stood up. He headed for the stage more nervous than usual.

He took a deep breath as he started the song Ms. Nanir wanted him to sing.

_"Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars.  
Yeah, we'll be counting...stars._

As it went to the instrumental Yugi was just in awe of Yami's voice. 'It's so beautiful. It sounds like an angel.'

The song started back up again and sped up.

_"__I see this life like a swingin' vine.  
Swing my heart across the line.  
In my face is flashing signs.  
Seek it out and ye shall find.  
Oh. But I'm not that old.  
__Young. But I'm that bold.  
And I don't the world is sold.  
On just doing what were told._

_I feel something so right doing the wrong thing.  
And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing.  
I couldn't lie.  
Couldn't lie.  
Couldn't lie.  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive._

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
Dreaming about the things we could be.  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
Said no more counting dollars.  
We'll be counting stars.  
Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
Said no more counting dollars.  
We'll be counting stars._

_I feel the love.  
And I feel it burn.  
Down this river.  
Every turn.  
Hope is a four letter word.  
Make that money.  
Watch it burn._

_Oh but I'm not that old.  
Young but I'm not that bold.  
And I don't think the world is sold.  
On just doing what were told.  
I feel something so wrong doing the right thing.  
I couldn't lie.  
Couldn't lie.  
Couldn't lie.  
Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly._

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
Said no more counting dollars.  
We'll be counting stars.  
Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep.  
__Dreaming about the things that we could be.  
And baby, I've been, I've been praying hard.  
Said no more counting dollars.  
We'll be counting stars...we'll be counting_ stars.

Another instrumental started and Yugi was seriously impressed. 'He's amazing. I'm surprised he doesn't have a record deal yet.'

Yami then continued.

_Take that money._  
_Watch it burn._  
_Sing in the river._  
_The lessons I learned_

_Take that money._  
_Watch it burn._  
_Sing in the river._  
_The lessons I learned._

_Take that money._  
_Watch it burn._  
_Sing in the river._  
_The lessons I learned._

_Take that money.  
Watch it burn.  
Sing in the river.  
The lessons I learned._

_Everything that kills me...  
Makes me feel alive._

_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep._  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be._  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard._  
_Said no more counting dollars._  
_We'll be counting stars._  
_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep._  
_Dreaming about the things that we could be._  
_But baby, I've been, I've been praying hard._  
_Said no more counting dollars._  
_We'll be, We'll be counting stars._

_Take that money.  
Watch it burn.  
Sing in the river.  
The lessons I learned._

_Take that money.  
Watch it burn.  
Sing in the river.  
The lessons I learned._

_Take that money.  
Watch it burn.  
Sing in the river.  
The lessons I learned._

_Take that money._  
_Watch it burn._  
_Sing in the river._  
_The lessons I learned._

Yami ended the song feeling that extremely proud. He looked up to see the whole class standing up and applauding, INCLUDING Yugi and Ryou.

'That was amazing. He has a true passion for this. I can see it in his eyes.' Yugi thought.

"Ok class settle down. Yami that was excellent. Now girls time for you to sing. You can sing together if you like." Ms. Nanir said.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other and nodded. Walking up on stage, they both grabbed a microphone and told the teacher what they were going to sing.

Ms. Nanir nodded in approval as the girls took deep breaths and started the song. The whole class were on the edges of their seats giddy to hear the song.

_Yugi: I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun  
Get out your guns.  
Battles begun.  
Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_Ryou: If loves a fight.  
Then I shall die.  
With my heart on a trigger.  
__  
__Yugi: They say "Before you start a war..."_

_Ryou: "You better know what your fighting for."_

_Yugi and Ryou: Well baby, you are all that I adore.  
If love is what you need.  
A soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun._  
_Fighting till the wars won._  
_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._  
_I'll throw away my faith babe._  
_Just to keep you safe._  
_Don't you know your everything I have?_

_And I  
Wanna live.  
Not just survive.  
Tonight._

_Ryou: Sometimes to win.  
You've got to sin.  
Don't mean I'm not a believer.  
And Major Tom.  
Will sing along.  
Yeah they still say I'm a dreamer._

_They say "Before you start a war.."_

_Yugi: "You better know what your fighting for."_

_Yugi and Ryou: Well baby, You are all I adore.  
If love is what you need a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw my faith babe.  
Just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know your everything I have?_

_And I.  
Wanna live.  
Not just survive.  
Tonight._

_Yugi: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Ryou: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Yugi: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Ryou: Oh, Oh ooh oh, oh, oh, oh._

_Yugi: I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_Ryou: I'm an angel with a shotgun.  
Fighting till the war's won.  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_Yugi and Ryou: I'll throw away my faith to keep you safe.  
Don't you know your everything I have?_

_And I.  
Wanna live.  
Not just survive.  
Tonight._

_And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_Ryou: Before you start a war.  
You better know what your fighting for._

_Yugi: Well baby you are all that I adore._

_Yugi and Ryou: If love is what you need.  
A soldier I will be._

As the song ended everybody in the room were cheering for the two girls. They blushed at all the praise.

"Girls that was great. I'm going to enjoy having you here. You have officially gotten the musical Domino High welcome. Now please take your seats and we'll get started with class." Ms. Nanir said.

"Thank you." Yugi and Ryou chorused as they sat down in their seat.

Yugi wasn't paying one bit of attention though. She was too busy thinking about Yami. She already knew the material anyways. 'His voice was so majestic. So was his face. Huh? Were did that come from? Oh screw it I have a high school crush I can tell. Wait don't I have homeroom with him? Oh this is going to be tough.' she thought.

She moved on through the rest of class. Glancing back at Yami every now and then. How was she going to deal with this?

* * *

**Blue: Yay I finished the chapter and put in two of my favorite songs!**

**Mokuba: Now are you going to update Pokémon Alters?**

**Blue: Tomorrow. I want to read fanfiction tonight.**

**Next: For some reason I want to do the song My Demons so I'll see if I can fit that in. Basically next chapter will be the girls in the studio with Dartz again.**

**Dartz: Why am I their manager.**

**Blue: Because your my favorite villain. How did you get in here anyway?**

**Dartz: You left the door unlocked.**

**Blue: *Facepalm* I knew I forgot something.**

**Bakanaru: Read and review while I knock some sense into her.**

**Blue: How did you get in here?**

**Bakanaru: Unlocked door remember.**

**Blue: Oh right.**


	3. Crushes

**Blue: Hey guys. I'm finally going to update this story. Sorry for putting it on hold for a while. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the songs in this. They each belong to their respective owners. **

Yugi walked up in front of a green and orange building on the corner of a street. The words Game Shop on the front. She smiled. How long has it been. A year? Two? She couldn't remember. But she definitely did remember her grandpa. She unlocked the door, and ran into the shop not caring it said "Closed."

"Grandpa!" She said giddily, her amethyst eyes searching for her grandfathers bandanna. "Grandpa! I'm home!"

No response. That was weird. All the lights were on. So he couldn't be out. Maybe he went to bed and left the light's on. He's done that before. She went upstairs and looked into her old room. Still looking the same from two years ago. A wave of Nostalgia passed over her as she imagined herself and grandpa working on a puzzle. Or her math homework.

Running up to Grandpa's room and opened the door. Sure enough there he was sleeping in his rocking chair with a archaeology book in his hands.

She walked up and gently shook his shoulder, trying not to give her old man a heart attack. Wouldn't that be a way to greet your grandparent?

Solomon slowly opened his eyes. "Who's there?" he asked his vision still a little blurry from sleep.

"Aww. Don't tell me you don't recognize your own grand-daughter. You know Yugi. The love of your life. Beautiful lady and all that." Yugi pouted.

Solomon rubbed his eyes. "By Ra it is you!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. "It's been too long. I've seen all your shows on TV."

Yugi chuckled. "I'm sure you have. Me and the gang are gonna be in Domino for a few weeks so I figured I'd come see you." she finished while straightening out her school skirt.

"I heard that the school was getting some celebreties, but I didn't think it would be you."

"Of course it is. Joey went over to see Serenity and Tristan. I think Ryou and Malik went to see Akefia, Ishizu, and Odion."

"They'll be happy at that." Solomon said. "So come on tell me how school went."

Yugi and Solomon talked for most of that afternoon. Alternating between puzzles, homework, and stories about archaeological stuff.

"Hey Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Yes."

"There's this song I've been writing but I want your opinion on it before I show it to Dartz. Is that okay?"

"Why Yugi of course it is. It's been so long since I've heard you sing in person."

Yugi giggled. "Well ok then." She got up and stood in the middle of the living room.

"_I'm just girl inside the woman._

_Not exactly who you think I am._

_Trying to trace my steps back here again._

_So many times..._

_I'm just a speck inside your head._

_You came and made me who I am._

_I remember where it all began..so clearly._

_I feel a million miles away. Still you connect me in your way._

_And you created me something I would have never seen._

_When I could only see the floor you made my window a door._

_So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me._

_After all the lights go down. I'm just the words._

_You are the sound._

_A strange type of chemistry._

_You've become a part of me._

_And when I sit alone at night.._

_your thoughts burn through me like a fire._

_You're the only one who knows.._

_Who I really am._

_We all wanna be somebody._

_We just need a taste of who we are._

_We all wanna be somebody._

_We're willing to go but not that far._

_We're all see through just like glass._

_And we can shatter just as fast._

_That light's been burned out for a while._

_I still see it every time I pass._

_It was lost in the corners of my mind._

_Behind a box of reasons why._

_I Never doubted it was there._

_It just took a little time to find._

_And even when.._

_I feel I million miles away. Still you connect me in your way._

_And you created me something I would have never seen._

_When I could only see the floor you made my window a door._

_So when they say they don't believe I hope they see you and me._

_After all the lights go down. I'm just the words you are the sound. _

_A strange type of chemistry. You've become a part of me._

_And when I sit alone at night, your thoughts burn through me like a fire._

_You're the only one who knows who I really am._

_We all wanna be somebody._

_We all need a taste of who we are._

_We all wanna be somebody._

_We're willing to go but not that far._

_We all wanna be somebody._

_We all need a taste of who we are._

_We all wanna be somebody._

_We're willing to go but not that far._

_I'm just the girl inside the woman._

_Not exactly who you think I am._

_Trying to trace my steps back here again._

_So many times.._

_When I could only see the floor you made my window a door._

_So when they say they don't believe I hope that they see you and me." _Yugi finished and curtseyed.

"Yugi. That was amazing. Definitely much better than on TV." Solomon praised as he hugged his granddaughter.

"Thanks. So you like it?"

"I love it. I didn't know you wrote love songs."

"Well that was my first one. Well attempt at one."

"It was a very good attempt. So who's the man you wrote that for?"

Yugi stumbled back a bit. "N-No. It's not like that. I don't have a boyfriend." she said flustered. A shot of Yami singing came into her head. 'No. I've only known him for a day.'

"Mhmm. Alright." Solomon said. He looked at the time. "You better get back to your friends Yugi."

Yugi looked to see he was right. Yugi was late for a recording! "Oh crap. I'm late! I'm late!" she quickly hugged her grandpa. "Thanks for letting me visit."

"You're welcome anytime dear."

Yugi nodded as she ran out the door and grabbed her bike she used to get here. 'Dartz is going to kill me.' was all she could keep thinking. Arriving in her drive way, she placed her bike next to the porch and ran up into the house. Arriving into the recording room, she found a very bored looking Joey, Ryou playing with a rubix cube, and Malik plucking at Ryou's bass. Much to her annoyment. Dartz was tapping his foot.

"Finally Yugi what took you so long."

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time with Grandpa."

"Well as long as you're here." Dartz sighed. "Ok girls. Get into positions."

Joey took her place at the drums. Ryou put up her rubix cube and grabbed her base from Malik. Malik pouted as she grabbed her own guitar from the corner. Yugi got behind the microphone. Dartz nodded for the girls to begin. Yugi started.

_Yugi: Everybody's always talking at me_  
_Everybody's trying to get in my head_  
_I wanna listen to my own heart talking_  
_I need to count on myself instead_

_Malik: Did you ever_  
_Lose yourself to get what you want?_  
_Did you ever_  
_Get on a ride, then wanna get off?_

_Ryou: Did you ever push away the ones_  
_You should held close?_  
_Did you ever let go?_  
_Did you ever not know?_

_Joey: I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_  
_Will I find what I lost? You know you can_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_  
_(Bet on me)_

_ All four: I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Yugi: How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_  
_Should I question every move I make?_  
_With all Ive lost, my heart is breaking_  
_I don't wanna make the same mistake_

_Malik: Did you ever_  
_Doubt your dream will ever come true?_  
_Did you ever_  
_Blame the world and never blame you?_

_Ryou: I will never_  
_Try to live a lie again_  
_I don't wanna win this game_  
_If I can't play it my way_

_Joey: I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_  
_(Who I am)_  
_I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_  
_(That's my plan)_

_Will I find what I lost? You know you can_  
_(You know you can)_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_  
_(Bet on me)_

_All four: I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

_Joey: Hold, hold up, give me room to think_  
_Bring it on down_  
_Gotta work on my swing_  
_Gotta do my own thing, hold, hold up_

_Yugi and Ryou: It's no good at all to see yourself_  
_And not recognize your face_  
_Out on my own, it's such a scary place_  
_The answers are all inside of me_  
_All I gotta do is believe_

_Malik: I'm not gonna stop_  
_Not gonna stop 'til I get my shot_  
_That's who I am, that is my plan_  
_Will I end up on top? You can,_

_Malik and Joey: Bet on it, bet on it_  
_Bet on it, bet on it_  
_You can bet on it, bet on it_  
_Bet on it, bet on it_

_All four: I wanna make it right, that is the way_  
_To turn my life around, today is the day_  
_Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_  
_Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_  
_(You can bet on me)_

The girls high-fived eachother.

"Another amazing song." Dartz complimented.

"Who wrote that one?" Ryou asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I did." Malik said after having a drink of water.

"You really can write when you think about it." Joey said.

"What's that's supposed to mean?" Malik asked.

"Oh nothing." Joey stated while acting nonchalent.

Ryou and Yugi cracked up laughing.

Dartz just shook his head at the girls.

* * *

"Checkmate." Yami said as he captured Bakura's king, with a bored look on his face.

"Damn it. Why do you keep beating me." Bakura complained.

"They don't call him the King of Games for nothing, Bakura." Seto pointed out.

"Shut up Kaiba." Bakura said as he huffed.

"Oh please. I bet even Marik could beat you. Right Yami?" Seto said.

No response. "Uh Yami?" Marik said waving his hands across Yami's face.

He shook his head. "Huh? What?"

"You spaced out dude." Marik said.

Seto smirked. "You thinking about Yugi?"

Yami looked at him with a light blush. "N-No. I'm not."

Bakura looked at him. "You met Yugi."

"Sorta."

"What do you mean by sorta?" Marik asked.

"Well..."

Seto sighed. "Yugi and Josephina ended up in our homeroom and his choir and now he can't stop thinking about her."

"Seto you know you do the same with Josephina." Yami argued.

"Oh so you admit it?" Bakura taunted.

"No."

"Actually. I had Malik in my homeroom." Marik commented.

"Yeah. I had Ryou in mine." Bakura said.

The boys looked at each other.

"Our luck." they said at once.

* * *

**Blue: Welp there it is. The long awaited chapter three. Also no I don't like high school musical. I just really like the song. It's catchy. When I first heard it nightcore I didin't even know it was High School Musical until I looked it up. Anyway. Hope you liked it.**


	4. GOOD UPDATES

Hi guys. This seems to be one of my more popular stories so I thought I'd post this on here. I just want to let you guys know that since fall break started all I've been able to do is write fanfiction. I have a seven deadly sins one that I can't wait to finish and share with you guys. I also got in the mood to write some more Dark Angels, which is the reason I'm putting it on here. I found a way to get inspiration.

I thought I'd share the way I'd get inspiration to see if it'd help you. You all know what amv's are right? When you take shots from anime and put it to music. Well what I like to do is take a song (usually nightcore) and imagine my story in anime form and see what comes up. I have a bunch of ideas to help the characters crushes develope. I even got an idea that involved Bakura singing.

I also kinda feel like updating Pokemon Alters. And I have an Owari No Seraph oneshot on wattpad that I'm going to put on here as well. I hope you guys enjoy. Hopefull there'll be another chapter up here later today. :D


	5. Bonding

**Blue: Hi guys. I'm here again. Fall break is letting me update more. I couldn't wait to update this again. **

**Bakura: Who's the main one's this time.**

**Blue: How should I know?**

**Bakura: You're the author!**

**Blue: I am aren't I?**

**Ryou: Blue doesn't own Yugioh or any of the songs used in this chapter.**

**Blue: Thanks Ryou. Also sorry this didn't come as fast as I promised. I got caught up in writing contests on Wattpad then I was sick for day. And lets not mention the fact that my computer's mouse decided to freak out for a few hours. But here it is. The long awaited fourth chapter. Now I gotta work on another chapter that has to come before the Halloween special. Wish me luck.**

* * *

It was Saturday and the group of girls were having a free day. Malik was hanging out with Ishizu and Odion at the museum. Yugi was catching up with her grandpa again, and Joey was checking in with her sister Serenity at the hospital. That left Ryou with nothing to do. She would have gone to talk to her older brother Akefia but he was off with his friends, and Ryou forgot to ask his for his phone number.

She sighed as she finished a rubix cube for the fifth time that morning. 'There's nothing on TV. The wifi's out. I've already completed my rubix cube. And I've practically read every book in my library. I'm so bored.' she thought. She looked around her room hoping for something to do. She didn't have any inspiration for the halloween concert at the end of the month, and everything else was practically over and done with. Standing up she grabbed her usual white jacket and headed downstairs. "Guess I have to go out and find inspiration."

As she headed outside a cold breeze brushed over her, which made her zip up her jacket. "I totally forgot it was Autumn already." she mumbled. She was holding a notebook and pencil pack in her hand. She took a deep breath and started walking down down the street. The tree's were turning red and orange and the people were happily walking down the streets with their siblings or lovers. Ryou smiled. Without paparrazi bombing her every minute she could actually appreciate the town around her.

She arrived at the local town park, which was once again bustling with happy couples and families. She smiled as she took the path up one of the hills. 'I'm so happy Dartz let us come here. After those years in Hollywood I needed a break.' she thought. A breeze flew past again and her ears picked up something that she hadn't heard before. It sounded like a voice, but it was more than that. The slight tune of a quitar was carrying on. It was sad and yet somewhat calming. She followed the music up the path to see a sight that she didn't expect to see.

Bakura was sitting on a bench with a guitar in hand. He was wearing worn out jeans that had a few holes and black t-shirt besides the fact that it was only 60 degrees out. He didn't seem to notice the girl who had just come up into his spot. She stood by a tree not wanting to interrupt. Then he started singing.

"_How can you see into my eyes, Like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb._

_With out a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold._

_Until you find it there and lead it back home._

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Now that I know what I'm without._

_You can't just leave me._

_Breathe into me and make me real._

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie. _

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

_Frozen inside without your touch._

_Without your love darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead._

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see._

_Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me._

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_Got to open my eyes to everything._

_Without love, without a voice, without a soul._

_Don't let me die here, there must be something more._

_Bring me to life._

_Wake me up inside._

_Wake me up inside._

_Call my name and save me from the dark._

_Bid my blood to run._

_Before I come undone._

_Save me from the nothing I've become._

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie._

_There's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life."_

As Bakura finished the song on his guitar, he closed his eyes to the breeze. Ryou eyes were wide in amazement. She never heard Bakura sing alone before. And the chorus of the other choir students didn't do his voice justice. She swallowed, the shy part of her was taking over. She never really talked to guys. Let alone to one of the hot badboys of the school. Wait did she just think he was hot. She looked away blushing. She looked back as Bakura opened his eyes again.

"Hey are you gonna stand there there the whole time?" he asked as he looked over at her direction.

Ryou squeaked and jumped a bit at being noticed. "I-uh." she started in embarrassment. He was staring at her and she had no idea how to act around him. Usually Joey or Malik would do most of the talking. And even Yugi wasn't as shy as her.

Bakura chuckled at her actions. "Aww. I'm not that scary am I." he joked.

"N-No!" Ryou startled. "I um."

Bakura looked at her. 'She's more shy than I thought.' he thought. He found it quite adorable. She kept blushing and looking away while fiddling with her fingers. She was just too cute. Bakura could almost imagine her with cat ears and a tail. He shook his head. 'Nope. I'm not letting Amane get to me.' he mentally slapped himself. Deciding to not leave her hanging he asked. "Why don't you sit over here? You must not like standing the whole time."

Ryou hesitantly sat in the spot next to Bakura. Being next to a boy. Alone. The only time that's happened was when she had to sit next to Akefia in the car. It wasn't some random aquaintance from school. She kept her eyes down as a silence developed between the two. But still if there was one thing she couldn't take it was silence. It was unnerving. Sometimes it was good but when trying to make friends, yeah not so much.

Unable to take it anymore she piped up. "That was a good song." to break the silence.

Bakura slightly flinched. He didn't expect her to break the silence. And he certainly didn't expect her to compliment his music. He looked down at her. Her bangs were covering her eyes and she was shaking slightly. Whether it was from nervousness or the cold he couldn't tell. "You really think so?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah it was beautiful, Bakura-san." she said.

Bakura smiled at her. "Thanks. And you can just call me Bakura." he said.

Her eyes snapped up at him. She managed a slight smile back. "I'm Ryou." she said.

Oh Bakura knew who she was, but yet he could barely recognize her. She looked nothing like the confident white-haired youth you see on television. Here she was barely talking just out of pure fear. And yet she was the same person. It kinda saddened him to see her like that but yet it was so cute.

He stood up and held his hand out to her. "I know." he replied with a simple wink. Normally whenever somebody did that to her Ryou shrank away in shyness, but instead she giggled slightly as she took his hand to let her up. When she stood up, she could see the height difference between the two of them. He was almost a head taller than her, which made her feel smaller than she already did.

She then looked up at him to have a proper conversation. Her eyes locked with his. Brown eyes stared at Dark Chocolate as if in a trance. Bakura still had a grip on Ryou's hand and the other fell limp at his side. Ryou could of sworn her heart was going to jump out of her chest and roll down the hill. Bakura thought his legs were turning to jelly. He tried desperately to keep himself up while not breaking the moment.

Ryou's heart stopped pounding as she realized what she was doing. 'Oh good god.' she thought as she let go of his hand and backed away. Her face was as red as a strawberry and she was shifting her feet. Bakura was equally embarrassed, and he couldn't help the blush that swept over his cheeks. It was almost as if the wind placed in on there.

"I-uh." Ryou started. She looked away at the other end of the park. Bakura was still telling himself how much of an idiot he was as silence covered them like a thick blanket of fog.

Ryou than spoke up as she smiled. "I gotta go, Bakura, but it was nice seeing you again." she said as she started to run down the hill.

"Hey where you going?" Bakura yelled at her retreating back.

"I just got inpiriration!" she responded as she ran back home.

Bakura just stood there dumbfounded. "She got inspiration? But from what?" he asked himself. That moment ever replaying in his mind.

(Haha. Give it up for cheesyness. :D)

Meanwhile Malik had finally got bored of the museum and left her brother and sister. As she stepped outside she instantly regretted not bringing a jacket, and wearing shorts. A cold breeze past around her as she stepped down the stairs. After a few minutes of walking around town her body got used to the cold temperatures and she slowed her pace. She arrived about two blocks away from her house when she noticed a peculiar sight.

There was Marik in all his glory, with his indigo shirt a fluffy jacket and jeans, holding a string. When she followed it there was a 20 dollar bill on the end of it. No one seemed to have noticed it yet, nor did anyone seem to care that Marik was loitering. She sighed but then came up with a fun idea. She smirked as she snuck behind Marik, who left his earbuds in, and tapped him on the shoulder.

As he looked in her direction, she made a bolt for the bill grabbing it within seconds before Marik could pull on the string. He didn't even notice until Malik pulled the string out of his hand. When he lost it his head snapped up to see a smiling Malik. A hand was on her hip as she waved the dollar bill in his face.

"And what do you think you were doing." she asked him.

"I was playing a prank thank you." Marik said with sarcasm as he tried to snatch his money back.

"That's the oldest prank in the book. I think everybody could tell what you were doing." Malik teased as she kept the money out of his reach.

"Hey give me my money back!" Marik said slightly irritated. Just cause she was a popstar didn't mean she could take his money from him.

"Finders keepers. Losers weepers." Malik sang.

"That's only cause you played a tricked me." Marik argued.

"Oh and tying string to money and pulling it whenever someone tries to pick it up isn't a trick?" Malik argued. Why was this so fun?

Marik sighed. Malik had a point and he probably couldn't win an argument with her. Giving up he tried to use what little knowledge of true manners he had. "May I please have my money back." he said as stuck out his hand.

Malik put a finger to her chin as she thought about. Then she snapped her fingers. "You have to catch me first." she said. She stuff the money in her pocket and took off running.

"Why you little thief." Marik mumbled. He rushed off after her careful not to bump into anyone but also keeping her within his line of sight. She eventually swerved into the park that Ryou was just at. Malik and Marik passed Bakura on the way in but paid him no mind.

Bakura just shook his head laughing at the sight. He left back down the road, while Malik worked her way through trees. Marik was now sprinting as fast as humanly possible and grabbed onto her collar. That in turn, caused her to lose her balance. She fell down and rolled over bringing Marik with her. Marik ended up kneeling on top of her, both panting and blushing at their position. Marik got off of her and fell to the ground himself.

Soon they were both cracking up laughing. Malik placed the 20 bucks on Marik's chest and chuckled. "That was fun."

Marik stuffed it in his pocket. "Yeah it was." After he calmed down his heart he stood up and helped Malik up. She brushed off her shorts and shirt and then looked up at him.

"I don't believe I properly introduced myself." she started. Marik knew exactly who she was but let her speak anyway. "I'm Malik Istar. And I also wanted to thank you for that first day at school. I never got the chance to before." she said and held up a hand to him.

Marik looked at her sparkling violet eyes. She went from teasing him to thanking him. What was up with her. He smirked and took her hand. "Marik Nioma. And your welcome."

"Well it was a blast seeing you again, but I'm afraid I have to go. I'll see you again. Okay?" Malik asked, tiliting her head to the side.

Marik chuckled. "Yeah sure." he smiled.

Malik shot back a smile of her own before running off back home.

(Hurray for more cheesyness. XD. )

At the Game Shop, Yugi was bored out of her mind sitting at the register. She came to visit her grandpa but ended up manning the register while her grandpa went to go get the new stock. Now she wouldn't mind so much if she actually had customers to look after. It was such a slow day. She didn't even bring her 3DS to occupy her. So to pass the time she ended up counting the leaves that landed on the front window. Right now her count was 45. That or she was looking through her Duel Monsters deck. Dark Magician Girl. Kuriboh. Neo the Magi Swordsman.

She set her head down on the counter and was about to take a nap, but then the bell from the front door rang. Yugi regained her composure. "Welcome. How may I help...you?" she said as she stared her customer. 'Oh crap it's him.' she thought. A blush crept up her cheeks as she stared into Yami's crimson eyes. Snapping out of her stupor she tried to be as casual as possible.

"Hi Yami." she said cheerfully. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, a dark pair of jeans, gray sneakers, and he had a scarf around his neck.

Yami looked at his crush. She was just everywhere nowaday's wasn't she? "Hi Yugi. I didn't know you worked here." he responded.

"Oh. I'm just watching the shop while grandpa was out getting this months stock. Anyway is there something I can help you with?" she asked.

"Oh. No. I just came to look. But Mr. Mouto isn't back yet. I usually like to get first look at his new Duel Monster card stock." Yami admitted with a grin.

Yugi's eyes lit up. "No way you play Duel Monsters too?" she asked excitedly.

Yami looked at her. She played duel monsters? He just kept liking her a little more every day didn't he? It's like the gods were spiting him or something. "Yeah. My friends like to call me the King of games. Only my cousin has come close to beating me. Then again he gets revenge in chess. " he said.

Yugi giggled. "I've been trying to find someone to duel besides Joey, Ryou, and Malik. I know all their strategies so it's too easy to beat them now." she complained.

"You can duel me if you like. I have my deck with me." he offered, as he brought out his deck case. Yugi nodded happily and brought out her deck. They started out at 2000 life points and Yugi got the first turn.

About half an hour later Yami fell off the stool he pulled up. Yugi flinched as he hit the ground. "You ok." she called as she looked over the counter.

"H-How could you beat me? You must of cheated somehow." Yami said as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

Yugi giggled. "Nope. I won fair and square. I just have a knack for these kind of things. I play a lot of RPG's and I'm a competitive Pokemon battler, and let's not mention all the different Zelda games I have. So yeah strategy games are my thing."

Yami sighed as he stood up. "Well congratulations. You just beat the King of Games." Yami said.

Yugi looked at him. "What's wrong."

"Well I just lost my world champion title. What do you expect?" Yami said as he looked at her.

Yugi gawked at him. 'How did I not recognize him the first time?' she thought. "I totally forgot you were _the "_King of Games." I'm sorry." she said.

Yami just ruffled her hair. "It's alright. Guess I must hand the crown over to you now huh? My Queen." he said as he did a bow like butlers do.

Yugi laughed. "Yami we are not roleplaying! And I'm no queen."

Yami laughed at his own antics before arguing. "Ahem. You just took my crown. That means you are now the Queen of Games." he explained.

"Well you can take the crown back. I don't want it. I'm famous enough as is." Yugi giggled.

Yami shook his head. She was such a little kid sometimes, and it was too adorable. "Alright. I won't retire just yet." he laughed.

Yugi laughed as well. "It's nice to see you out of the choir room. We never really got a chance talk."

Yami smiled. "Yeah. It's nice to hear something else besides Marik and Bakura arguing it out."

"Marik and Bakura?" Yugi asked. She didn't know who they were. Although Marik sounded a lot like Malik. Did she have a brother Malik never told her about?

Yami smirked. "They're just idiot friends of mind. They look tough but really they're harmless." he chuckled.

"Yugi. I'm back with the stock. Anything interesting happen while I was out? Oh hi Yami." Solomon said as he entered the shop with a box.

"Besides Yami beating me in a duel. Nothing special." Yugi said as she gave Yami a wink. Yami blushed at the gesture.

"Hey Yami, since you're here help with these boxes will you?" Solomon asked as he went outside to his car.

"R-Right." Yami said as he went out to help him.

Yugi watched them unload boxes from the car. Yugi giggled as Yami about tripped on the way out.

Meanwhile, downtown Joey exited the hospital with a grin on her face. Serenity was attached to her arm like glue. She had audburn hair and her eyes were closed. She was wearing denim capris and a long sleeve purple shirt. Joey looked down at her sister and fixed the hair that was hanging in her face. Serenity giggled at the contact. Even if she couldn't see she still enjoyed her sister's antics.

"So Serenity where is this mystery boyfriend of yours?" Joey teased. While she was gone Serenity made friends with some one who came to volunteer at her school for the disabled. They became friends, and, according to Serenity, he asked her out and they had spent a lot of time together when she was in the hospital. Joey had never seen her so happy before. And of course she was happy for her younger sister, but she also had to give this boy a warning.

"He said he'd be here at ten. He's excited to meet you. And I didn't even bother to tell him you're the Josephina. Thought that'd make things more interesting. I wish I could see his expression though." Serenity giggled.

Joey smiled slightly as she ruffled Serenity's hair. 'Don't worry. You'll be able to see what he looks like soon enough. And me, my friends, mother. You'll be alright. I promise.' she thought. "That certainly should be fun. Hey I have an idea." she said as she got her phone out.

"What is it?" Serenity asked.

"Well. So that way you can see his expression later, I'll film it for you. So that way when you get your eyesight back, you can watch this video and see how he reacts. Speaking of him, what is his name?" Joey asked. She got a bunch of stories about them and how kind he was, but Serenity never said his name.

Serenity laughed again. "I forgot to tell you that didn't I? Well his name is..."

"Serenity!" a voice called out. Joey and Serenity's head went towards the direction of the voice. Joey could see a boy around Serenity's age with long black hair and grey eyes. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, a yellow vest, jeans, and a basic pair of sneakers. He was smiling as he eyed the two.

"Mokuba!" Serenity exclaimed as she unhooked her arm from Joey's and went down to meet him.

"Serenity wait! There are stairs!" Joey yelled after her. Too little too late. Serenity didn't notice it in time and tripped. Mokuba however was quick on his feet and managed to catch her before she hit the bottom. She ended up sitting in his lap giggling like it didn't matter.

Joey ran down the stairs to the two. "Serenity. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. Mokuba caught me." Serenity replied.

Joey let out a sigh of relief as Mokuba helped her up. "Couldn't wait to meet me again huh?" he asked.

Serenity laughed. "Nope!" Now that they were both standing Joey could see the height difference between the two. And ironically Serenity was taller by quite a few inches. It caused Joey to chuckled inwardly.

"So Serenity. Are you gonna introduce us." Joey said as she placed and elbow on her shoulder.

"Oh right. Joey this is my boyfriend Mokuba. Mokuba this is my big sis Josephina." she said.

"But please, call me Joey." Joey said finishing her sister's sentence.

Mokuba smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Mokuba Kaiba." Mokuba held his hand out to shake her hand. When he finally got a good look at her something clicked in his head. His smiled turned into his jaw dropping to the floor.

Joey laughed. "I think he finally caught on." she said.

"You're. You're." Mokuba stuttered.

"Yep. Josephina Wheeler and drums of the Dark Angels at your service." Josephina said with a wink and a bow. "And big sister to this little girl right here." she finished patting Serenity on the back. Joey made sure her phone was recording this moment. It would so be worth watching later.

Mokuba stumbled back a bit. "Serenity you didn't tell me your sister was from a famous band!"

"I thought it would be funny. Plus I'm surprised you didn't figure out sooner, with how smart you are." Serenity said.

Mokuba rubbed his head behind his back in a modest manner. "Come on. You know I'm slow sometimes." he argued.

Serenity giggled and stuck out her tongue. Mokuba sighed. "Well shall we get going? My big brother's waiting for us as well."

Joey smiled. "Yes let's."

She let Mokuba take Serenity's arm. They were a couple so why not? He seemed like a nice guy. Serenity seemed to enjoy his company as well. 'Maybe I won't have to kill somebody after all.' she thought. But something was bothering her. Kaiba. Where had she heard that before. It sounded like something she heard before but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Mokuba what's your brother's name." she asked.

"Seto. He's a good big brother." Mokuba answered.

Joey facepalmed. No wonder it sounded familiar. "I know him. He's in my homeroom. I see him at lunch sometimes too."

Mokuba looked at her. "Really?"

"Yep." Joey chuckled.

Mokuba smirked to himself. 'Seems like big brother has to keep his emotions in check.' he thought.

Serenity chuckled. 'Our family really seems to like the Kaiba family.' she thought as when Joey confessed she had a crush played through her mind.

The three of them arrived in front of a small cafe. Seto was standing in front of it leaning against a wall, he was wearing a white trench coat, a black turtleneck, and black pants. When he saw them come up he walked away from the wall. But his heart skipped a beat when he saw Joey there. Her white elbow length shirt and dark jeans were simple but he thought she looked beautiful. There was one question. Why was she with them in the first place?

"Hi big bro." Mokuba said.

Seto nodded at him with a smile. He looked at Serenity. "It's nice to see you again, Serenity." he nodded.

Serenity smiled. "Thank you, Seto. Oh this is my big sister Joey. But I'm sure you already know her."

Joey waved at him. "It's been a few days, Seto. How you've been."

"I've been fine. I hope Mokuba was good for you." he teased as he looked at his brother. Even though he was calm on the inside his heart was racing at an impossible speed. She was Serenity's big sister. Why had he not thought of that before. The last names matched up? God where did his and Mokuba's slowness come from?

"Big brother!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Joey laughed. "Don't worry he's been a good boy." she said as she patted him on a head.

Mokuba swatted her hand away. "I am not a dog." he complained.

Serenity laughed at the conversation. "You guys are hilarious." she said.

Joey put her hands on her hips. "I know." she said.

Seto chuckled. "Well aren't you prideful?"

"Yep!" she responded.

Mokuba and Serenity cracked up laughing again. Joey blushed lightly while Seto looked away. Seto walked to the door of the cafe and opened it. "After you." he said.

Joey chuckled.'A true gentleman.' she thought as she entered after Mokuba and Serenity. They sat down at a table and gave their orders to the waitress.

Mokuba and Serenity were sitting next to each other on one end of the booth, while Joey and Seto were next to each other. Joey blushed slightly at being so close to Seto. As they continued their conversation the food they ordered was placed in front of them.

Joey devoured the small cake she ordered in less then a few seconds. Both Seto and Mokuba looked at her while Serenity giggled. "You're still the same as always." she smiled.

Joey wiped her mouth with a napkin. "What?" she asked looking at them.

All three of them started laughing and soon enough she joined them.

A few hours later Yugi entered the safe haven of her home to see Ryou, Malik, and Joey on the couch. "Welcome back Yugi." Ryou said as she noticed her in the doorway.

"Hey guys! You won't believe the day I had." she told them.

"Same here." the other three said at once.

"Why don't you tell us about it at dinner. It's ready." Dartz said. Yes he lived with them. But while the girls were a band they needed a guardian at some point. And yes Solomon, Ishizu, Joey's mother, and Akefia signed a paper saying he was allowed. They trusted him. Thankfully the house they lived in had five rooms. Then again as the manager he'd make sure of that.

The girls herded themselves into the dining room which was filled with the aroma of Spaghetti filled the room. As they sat down they passed around the meal thanking each other. Dartz smiled. They all had there own lives yet they might as well had been sisters.

"So what all happened today? Malik's first today." Dartz asked.

Malik finished her bite of food. "Well I played a prank on a friend of mine. You know that prank where you put string on money and pull it whenever someone tries to pick it up? Well I tricked someone who was doing that and got the money. He was mad and wanted his money back so I made him chase me for it. It was fun. I could barely breath by the end of it." she laughed.

Ryou shook her head. "That sounds like you Malik."

"What about you then anything happen?" Malik asked back.

"Well I went to the park and found Bakura, you know the guy who helped me a few days ago. He was singing a song when I got there. It was pretty good. Then we just hung out for a bit. I also got an idea for a song for the halloween concert." Ryou said. She didn't exactly want to admit that she and him had a moment and that she got inspiration from him.

Dartz looked at her. "That's a good thing."

Ryou nodded. "Yes it is. I hate it when I get writers block."

Yugi chuckled. "Yeah and you get it all the time."

Dartz smiled at the group. "And you Yugi."

Yugi snapped her head back to him. "Oh right. I went to the Game Shop to help grandpa and he put me at the register while he was out getting that months stock. It was so boring. There were literally no customers except Yami."

"Yami?" Joey questioned. She remembered him from the day Seto and him helped her and Yugi.

"Oh yeah. He showed up. He plays Duel Monsters. We had a duel and I won. But I said he did, so that way I could save his pride. Then grandpa showed up and he made him help with the boxes." Yugi finished.

"What about Joey?" Dartz asked looking at the blonde.

Joey looked at the group. "Well I went to see Serenity and she introduced me to her boyfriend. His names Mokuba. Nice kid. Then we went to meet his brother, who happens to be Seto." she said as she looked at Yugi.

"Oh I remember him. He's from the other day at school." Yugi agknowledged.

"Yep. Then we went and a cafe and talked for a bit. Then I had to come home." she finished.

"Well seems you all had busy days, so get some rest tonight. You have a busy day tomorrow with preparing for the Concert.

"Yes sir!" all four said at once.

* * *

**Blue: Oh thank god I'm done. Over five thousand words. This is the longest chapter I've EVER written. And it wasn't even intentional. I hope you guys enjoyed. And yes I'm having a halloween concert in there. Just wait that chapter will have like five songs. And yes there will be a Christmas Special, and a Thanksgiving Special, and Valentines Day, and maybe the characters birthdays if I feel like it. Also a few special guests will appear in the halloween speical. But before that I have one more chapter before that. I have to have a moment of them all in school before this. You'll see why later.**


	6. Invitations

**Blue: Hi again!**

**Yugi: You just updated yestrday.**

**Blue: Yeah and I want to get this up so I can start on the Halloween special. Just a thing about Specials. If I get them done before the day of the special I will not post it until that day. So the Halloween special will be posted on Halloween. Now on with this chapter.**

**Yugi: Blue doesn't own any Yugioh characters or songs used in this chapter. **

**Blue: Enjoy.**

* * *

Yugi and Joey walked into homeroom on Monday. They were one of the first ones there allowing them to get a seat before everyone started to come in. Yami and Seto were already talking in the back of the classroom, wearing the usual school uniform.

"Hi Yami. Hi Seto." Yugi exclaimed as she sat down next to Yami. She had her hair in pulled back in a ponytail making her bangs stand out. Joey sat next to Seto. Her hair was pulled back behind her ears.

"Good morning Yugi." Yami said. "How are you."

"I'm great. Grandpa gave me this new card I can't wait to show you." she said happily.

Yami looked at her. "New card?"

"Yep. He said it's really rare to find nowaday's." Yugi bragged.

Joey chuckled. "Speaking of showing you something. There's something we want to tell you. Can you sit with us at lunch today?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. What do you need to tell us?" Seto replied.

"We'll tell you at lunch. We don't need people crowding around us in class." Yugi reasoned.

Seto shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds fair."

Meawhile Ryou walked into her classroom trying to avoid contact with people. Bakura waved her over and she eagerly made her way over to him. She sighed with relief as she sat down next to him.

"Hectic isn't it?" he chuckled.

"Yep. The moment I get run over I'm blaming you." Ryou said.

"Hey. What'd I do?" he said as he stuck his hands in the air.

"Nothing. It's just fun to do that." Ryou giggled.

Bakura sighed. "At least you're not squirming in your seat every five seconds. "

Ryou looked at him. "Sorry about that."

He patted her head. "It's fine. You're too cute to stay mad at anyway." He blushed and looked away as he realized what he said. 'I'm an idiot.' he thought.

Ryou blushed at the compliment. "You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"Well yeah. But don't tell anybody I said that." Bakura said.

"You're secret is safe with me." Ryou said as she pretended to zip her lips. "Oh that reminds me. Can you sit with me at lunch. My group and I have something to tell you."

"Yeah sure. I can. Where do you usually sit?" Bakura asked.

"We have Choir before lunch remember. Just follow me and Yugi when the bell rings." Ryou said.

Bakura facepalmed. "I forgot."

Ryou giggled. "Why am I not surprised?"

At Malik's room she sat down fuming. 'Stupid people. Why can't they leave me alone?' she thought. She finally got them to sit down, but they were still staring at her.

"Having some trouble?" a voice asked her.

"Who asked you?" she said irrated. She was so done with people right now.

"Myself." the guy replied as he sat next to her. "I get them off your back once and they don't learn."

Malik looked up at him. Marik was looking down at her, with his hair crazy and sticking up like usual. "Oh it's you. Sorry bad morning." she said.

Marik chuckled. "Don't blame you. Anything else happen this morning?"

"Minus me falling off my bed not really." Malik grumbled.

Marik laughed. "That had to hurt."

Malik slapped him upside the head. "It did."

Marik rubbed his head. "Oww. What was that for?"

"It's fun to hit people." she smirked.

Marik sighed. 'At least she's back to normal.' he thought.

"Oh I just remembered. Can you sit with me at lunch today?" Malik asked him.

"Why's that?" Marik asked confused. 'Why would she want to sit with me?' he thought.

"I'll tell you at lunch. So you coming or not?" she demanded.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm going." he said, not wanting to aggravate her anymore.

Malik smiled. "Good."

A few hours later Ryou and Yugi met outside the choir room. "Hey Ryou. Did you get Bakura?" Yugi asked.

"Yep. Did you get Yami and Seto?" Ryou replied.

Yugi nodded. "Now we just have to wait an hour." she complained.

"Hey at least it's in choir. Poor Joey having to go through an hour of Social Studies." Ryou said. (I have to go through that it sucks.)

"Good point." Yugi chuckled as they walked in the door.

"Hi girls." Ms. Nanir greeted as they entered. "Today we'll be pairing up for the school concert in a few months. And it has to be boy and girl pairs. So don't think you two can pair up all the time." she said.

Yugi giggled. "Alright. I'm know who I'm picking." she looked at Ryou.

Ryou nodded. "Me too."

After the rest of the class arrived and everyone settled down, explained the assignment. The moment she sent people to find pairs Ryou and Yugi made their way over to Bakura and Yami and grabbed their arms.

"Partner." they said as Ryou grabbed Bakura's arm and Yugi grabbed Yami's. The two boy's looked at each other while most boy's in the crowd were saddened at the fact that they couldn't partner up with them.

As they each went to their own spot, Ms. Nanir came over the microphone. "Oh and did I mention you have to write your song?"

A bunch of groans echoed through the room and some laughed at their partners antics.

Ryou looked at Bakura. "We could use the one you sung the other day." she suggested.

"Nah. I already sung that for the class. I couldn't get away with that if I tried." he admitted. He was sitting crosslegged in front of her with a notebook and pencil in his hand. She was sitting on her knees constantly checking to make sure nobody could see up her skirt.

"I see. Hmm. Inspiration. Why do you leave me?" she complained as she hit the sides of her heads.

Bakura hummed. "Give me a random topic."

"Anime."

"Besides that."

"Cats."

"Besides that!"

Ryou laughed. "Ok. Ok. I'll get serious. Kings?"

Bakura put a hand to his chin. "Actually that reminds me. There was this one song I was writing but I lost inspiration. Let me find it." he said as he took out his phone. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed as he pulled up a page of notes. "Read it." he demanded while putting the phone in Ryou's hand.

It read:

_'The other night._

_I had a dream._

_It was a world full of Kings and Queens._

_But it was cold._

_Dark as the night._

_We were the fire on the moonlight skies._

_We weren't divided._

_We were the same._

_And we were free but we all wore chains._

_We couldn't see it._

_But we created._

_A place between truth and overrated.'_

"This is actually pretty good. We could work with this." she marveled.

"Yeah. I was on a role then I couldn't come up with an idea for the chorus." Bakura said.

"I think I got something." Ryou said.

"Oh and what's that?"

Ryou began to sing softly.

_'If I could just see it all._

_Just like a fly on the wall._

_Would I be able to accept what I can't control?'_

Ryou then took in a breath. "I really need to learn how to breath."

"I should hope you already know. But seriously that was good. How do you come up with that stuff right off the bat?"

Ryou shrugged. "It just comes to me. I don't really know where it comes from."

Meanwhile Yugi and Yami were trying to think of inspiration.

"Why is this so hard? I've never had this much trouble before." Yugi whined. She and Yami were sitting there for five minutes in silence trying to think.

"Neither have I. Will I have to pull a Bakura and come up with a random topic?" Yami sighed as he tried to think. He pulled out his phone and started typing something.

"Who are you texting?" Yugi asked. She tried to look at the phone and leaned foward.

"I'm not texting. I'm writing." Yami said. "Give me a minute."

Yugi nodded and leaned back away fixing her skirt. A minute or two later Yami handed her the phone.

It looked like lyrics. 'Well he works fast.' she thought as she read the lyrics.

_'Steel to my trembling lips._

_How did the night ever get like this._

_One shot and the whisky goes down down down._

_Bottom of the bottle hits._

_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit._

_The breaking is taking me down down down._

_My heart's beating faster. _

_I know what I'm after.'_

_"_This is really good." Yugi complimented. "See you can write if you think."

"Shut up." Yami said.

Yugi laughed. "Those last two lines there sound good for the chorus." she said.

"But that would make the verse shorter." Yami argued.

Yugi looked at him. "Song writing rule number one: Quality over Quantity. It's not about the length of the verse. It's about the sound, beat, and message. Some of the best songs I've heard were less than two minutes long." she explained.

Yami nodded. "Yeah you're right. But hey we made progress." he smiled.

"Yay for progress." Yugi smiled as she high fived him.

Just then the bell rang and everyone was desperate to get out. Yugi and Ryou grabbed their bags and followed Bakura and Yami out of the room.

"You boys still sitting with us?" Ryou asked.

The two looked at each other. "You were asked too?" They then looked back at the smiling girls. 'What are they planning?' they thought.

"Yeah were still coming." Yami answered. "Why?"

"You'll find out." Yugi chuckled.

When they finally arrived at lunch, Ryou and Yugi led them to their table. Seto and Marik were already there with Joey and Malik.

"Hey guys. What took you so long?" Malik asked.

"We had to come from choir." Yugi answered as she took the spot next to Joey. "You know it's on the other side of the school." she said.

"Ah. That'll do it." Joey said.

"What did you want to tell us?" Seto asked.

"Want to get straight to the point huh?" Joey said as she stared up at him.

"Give me a sec." Malik said as she dug in her bag.

Joey, Yugi, and Ryou looked at eachother. "Don't tell me she lost them?" Yugi said.

"Lost what?" Marik said.

"Got it!" Malik exclaimed as she brought a few envelopes out of her bag.

The other three let out a sigh of relief. Malik passed one envelope to each boy. "Open them." she said.

Yami got his opened first and his eyes widened as he brought out a piece of paper. "Dark Angel's Halloween Special." Yami read off of it.

Seto, Marik, and Bakura read the same thing off of theirs and they looked at the girls. They were all laughing at their reactions.

Yami looked back at them. "Are these what I think they are?"

"Yep. Free tickets to our concert. We know they're expensive. Plus as friends it's the least we can do." Joey said.

The other's sweatdropped slightly but shook it off. (Friendzoned!)

"You mean it?" Bakura asked.

"Yes but on one condition." Ryou continued.

"You have to be our escorts to the concert and back." Malik beamed.

"Escorts?!" the four exclaimed.

* * *

**Blue: Well there you have it. Ah I'm evil. Leaving you with around a fourteen day wait for the next chapter but I need sometime to write it. It's gonna have like five songs so yeah. It's gonna be long. I already know what song I'm gonna use for the christmas special though. I'm going to devote most of my time to his fic so the others might take a bit but they'll slowly get updated. Bye for now.**


	7. A Halloween to Remember

**Blue: Hi guys. This is probably going to be one of the longest chapter's I've ever written. I hope you enjoy. So here it is the Halloween Special. Also sorry for tricking you. Thought it'd be fun to get you hyped up for it. I'm such a troll. Also if you can guess the costumes the characters are wearing, which are from anime, I'll give a cookie.**

**Yugi: Blue doesn't own Yugioh or any of the six songs used in this chapter.**

**Also one more thing. I haven't responded to reviews in a while so here we go. Also I do appreciate every single review, follow, and favorite I get. For both my stories and my profile itself. You guys make my day just by reading my content. **

**Time-Stopping-9990: I'm so glad you enjoyed my story. You are one of my best friends on fanfiction and I hope you keep enjoying it. :)**

**Chaos Twin of Destruction: I'm so glad you like it. Updates might get a little slow now that school's starting up, but just wait for Thanksgiving and Christmas.**

**lemerly: Genderbenders are awesome and I'm glad I made you squeal. That's a good thing. **

**Juliet28: I bet you like that I've been updating recently then huh. Glad you love it and I hope you love this chapter.**

**Luna Rosetta Rose: I remember you from some of my other stories. Glad to see you still read mine. Hope you like it. Still love your name.**

**Jonathan Picard: I am certainly keeping up the hard work and I really enjoy reading your reviews. Thank you so much.**

**AnimeLover4EVERinLife: I definitely had more ideas and I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this as well.**

**ShandyCandy: Not only are your reviews hilarious but every time I read them I feel like writing. Thank you so much. Hope you like the chapter.**

**Blue: Welp that is it. On with the show. Literally.**

* * *

"Bakura! Stop fidgeting!" Ryou demanded as she was fixing Bakura's white kimono. She was wearing a red pleated skirt with a white v-neck shirt and red lining, the sleeves reaching past her hands. She was also wearing black tights and 2-inch high black flip-flops. A demon mask hung from her hip and bull horns were on her head. A flower was perched on the left horn. She also had a black scarf with red butterflies around her neck. There was also a long lance in a hilt on her back.

"But it itches." Bakura complained. He was wearing a white kimono ,that showed off some of his chest, with black pants and a blue belt tying the kimono to his chest. He hair was pulled back in a ponytail and white ears were placed on his head. He was wearing japanese sandles and nine tails were attached to the kimono. He also had a katana at his side.

"Well too bad. We have to be from the same anime. And I thought this was perfect." Ryou said as she fixed his ears. "Perfect. You look great." Ryou smiled.

Bakura looked in the mirror. "I look like a cloud." He turned around. "And I'm so fluffy."

Ryou latched herself onto one of the tails. "Precisely why I picked it. Ahh so fluffy." she said as she snuggled the tail.

"Let go Ryou. We have to get going." Bakura said as picked her up off her tails. Although she was really cute like that.

"Alright. Come on my butler." Ryou said as she grabbed his hand and led him outside.

"Butler!" Bakura exclaimed as he blushed from the contact. "Since when was I a butler?"

"The character you are was the butler to the character I am in the anime." Ryou winked. 'And her boyfriend in the end.' she thought with a blush.

Bakura chuckled. "Downgraded to a butler. What has the world come to?"

"Anime took over my life. What do you expect?" Ryou giggled as she and Bakura came up across Joey and Seto.

Joey was wearing a long-sleeved black and white striped shirt. Over it was a black vest with white ruffles sticking out from the middle of it. A blue bowtie was around her neck and blue suspenders were connected the blue skirt she had on. The skirt had blue ruffles running down it's left side. She had a black eyepatch on her right eye and a blue pirate like hat was on her head, including a giant blue feather sticking up from the side of it. One of her thigh length socks was black while the other was black and white striped. She was also wearing white knee length boots with black shoelaces running up it ending in a bow.

Seto was wearing fancy black shoes, black trousers, and a white shirt. A black tail coat with purple lining was over it and he was wearing a black tie. There were buttons running down the sides of the jacket and the one's at the bottom were connected by a silver chain.

Ryou chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" she said as she looked at Joey's outfit.

Joey chuckled. "I thought it would work with my song." she smiled. Then she looked at Bakura. "Seems Seto isn't the only butler here?"

"Yep." Ryou giggled. They laughed at the fact the boys didn't know what they were talking about.

"Hey guys!" Yugi yelled as she ran up with Yami. She was wearing a white dress with a slit going up her right thigh. The chest part of her dress was black and the collar wrapped around her neck with gold buttons. She was also wearing black gloves that hooked around her middle fingers and reached up past her elbow. She had a golden headband and her hair was waving around.

Yami was wearing black boots and navy blue trousers. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with light green lining. A belt was around his waist and a brown strap went around his shoulder connecting the belt from the front to back. Two columns of gold buttons went down the front of his jacket and four gold buttons were on his collar. He was wearing white gloves and a katana was attached to his belt.

"Of course you went to the vampires." Joey sighed.

"Ahem. I'm a demon." Yugi corrected.

"Still a story about vampires." Joey said.

Yugi sighed. "Anyway. Where's Malik and Marik?"

"Looking for us?" said a voice from behind.

They turned to see Malik and Marik walking toward them. Malik was wearing a white knee length dress with a bow in the back. Black anklets crisscrossed up her legs to her knees and she was barefoot. She also had a gold necklace with a ruby in the center and bracelets with rubies in the center as well. They had chains on them that wrapped around her wrists. Her hair also had a few ponytails on the side while the rest of her hair was down.

Maik had on beige trousers and a green shirt. A red scarf with yellow stripes was wrapped around his waist. He was wearing a long beige jacket and a knife hilt was around his waist. Finally around his neck was a braided scarf hanging down to the middle of his chest and he was wearing beige flats.

Ryou looked at her. "You had to go egyptian didn't you?"

"You bet." Malik bragged. "You know how I am with this anime. I love it so much."

Yugi chuckled. "Oh we know. So everybody's here right?"

"Yeah. Serenity and Mokuba said they'd meet us there after the concert." Seto commented.

"Well are we ready to go?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded as the limo pulled up. Yami pulled open the door. "Ladies first." he said.

Joey laughed. "I thought Seto was the butler here." she said as she got inside. Yugi followed behind with a giggle and so did Ryou and Malik. Seto followed as well as Bakura and Marik. After Yami entered and closed the door he sat down next to Yugi.

'To think we went from having crushes on them to escorting them to their concert.' Yami chuckled as he remembered his mother's reaction, when Yugi knocked on the door to his house with outfits in hand.

_Ding dong. Niaza sighed as she dried her hands from doing dishes. Did Bakura forget his phone again? What she saw instead was a girl with black hair that had amethyst edging and yellow bangs. She had a few outfits with the dry cleaners cover over them._

_"Hi Ms. Sennen. I'm Yugi. Is Yami home yet?"_

_"Um yes I he is. But are you who I think you are."_

_"Don't tell me Yami didn't tell you?" Yugi sighed. "But yes I am. I'm Yugi Mouto." she said as she bowed. "Nice to meet you."_

_Niaza bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you as well."_

_"Mother who's there?" Yami said as he came down. "Oh hi Yugi."_

_"Son. You didn't tell me your date was the Yugi Mouto." Niaza said._

_"Mother! It's not a date!" Yami whined._

_"What ever you say honey." Niaza chuckled._

_Yugi laughed. "Well the reason I'm here is because I have your costume Yami."_

_"Costume?" Yami asked confused._

_"Oh yeah. Since it's Halloween we're all wearing costumes. I hope you don't mine but I picked ours out." Yugi explained._

_"No it's fine. What did you make me anyway?" he asked as he got his costume. _

_"Oh just a vampire slayer from my favorite anime." Yugi giggled._

_"I'm not even going to ask." Yami sighed. _

"Uh Yami." Yugi shook his arm, bringing him back to reality.

Yami shook his head. "Yes?" he asked.

"We're here." Bakura said as he prepared to open the door. The girls stood up and fixed their outfits.

"Yugi you go first." Ryou demanded as she stepped back from the flashing lights of the paparrazi's cameras.

Yugi sighed as she took Yami's arm. "Try not to go blind." she warned him.

Yami chuckled. "Don't worry about me." As they exited the limo all the guys were gawking at Yugi's outfit and the girls were wondering who the hot guy with her was. Yami was sure some actually recognized him from school but he shook it off as the walked down to the party.

Joey and Seto were next and Seto's butler outfit made so many girls fangirl it was ridiculous. Ryou and Bakura's outfits made both guys and girls squeal with joy. Malik was laughing as the guys looked at her legs. They were so obvious. Marik had to keep himself from hitting some of them.

After walking through the crowd and backstage the girls let out a sigh of relief. They boys let their shoulders go slack.

"God that was tense." Bakura said.

"Yep. But hey. We're here now." Ryou giggled.

"A girls there you are." Dartz said as he came up to the two. He had black cat ears and a tail.

"You really didn't feel like buying a costume did you?" Joey said.

Dartz shook his head. "No. Only you guys will see me anyway."

Joey laughed. "Anyway. Guys. This is Dartz. He's our manager. Dartz. This is Seto, Yami, Marik, and Bakura. They're our escorts for today."

Dartz looked at them. "I see. Hope the girls didn't cause too much trouble for you?"

"Dartz!" Malik yelled.

Yami chuckled. "No. They were alright."

Dartz looked at the girls. "I see. Ready to get this concert started?" he asked.

Joey, Yugi, and Malik nodded in unison. Yugi looked back at Yami and the others. "Hope you enjoy." she said with a wink.

As she walked out on stage with the other girls an eruption of screams came from the crowd. They each took their respecitive places on the stage.

"Hello Domino!" Yugi exclaimed. "Who's ready for a spooky and creepy night?!"

"WE ARE!" the crowd exclaimed.

"That's good to here." Ryou smiled.

"Now. We have brand new songs we've written just for this concert. You guys are the first to here it." Malik said happily.

"Now let's get this started." Joey exclaimed. The crowd erupted in cheers again.

The girls nodded to each other. As Ryou started up the music the crowd went wild and Joey joined in with her drums.

_All: "Boys and girls of every age._

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange._

_Come with us and you will see._

_This, our town of Halloween._

_This is Halloween._

_This is Halloween._

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night._

_This is Halloween._

_Everybody make a scene._

_Trick or Treat, till the neighbors gonna die of fright._

_It's our town._

_Everybody scream, In this town of Halloween._

_Ryou: I am the one hiding under your bed. _

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes growing red._

_Malik: I am the one under your stairs._

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

_Ryou: This is Halloween._

_Malik: This is Halloween._

_Ryou: Halloween._

_Malik: Halloween._

_Joey: Halloween._

_Yugi: Halloween._

_All: In this town we call home._

_Everybody hail to the pumpkin song._

_In this town, don't we love it now._

_Everyone's waiting for the next surprise._

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can._

_Something's waiting no to pounce._

_And how you'll scream!_

_This is Halloween._

_Red N' Black, slimy green._

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well that's just fine._

_Say it once, say it twice._

_Take a chance and roll the dice._

_Ride in the moon with the dead of night._

_Everybody Scream!_

_Everybody Scream!_

_In our town of Halloween._

_Joey: I am the clown with the tear-away face._

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace._

_Yugi: I am the "Who" when you call "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair._

_All: I am the shadow on the moon at night._

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright._

_This is Halloween. _

_Ryou: Halloween._

_Malik: Halloween._

_Joey: Halloween._

_Yugi: Halloween._

_All: Halloween._

_Halloween._

_Ryou: Tender lumplings everywhere._

_Joey: Life's no fun without a good scare._

_Malik: That's our job but we're not mean._

_Yugi: In our town of Halloween._

_All: In this town. Don't we love it now._

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise._

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back._

_And scream like a banshee. Make you jump out of your skin._

_This is Halloween. Everybody Scream._

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy._

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin Patch!_

_Yugi: Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!_

_This is Halloween. This is Halloween._

_All: Halloween. Halloween. Halloween. Halloween._

_In this town we call home. Every one hail to the pumpkin song. _

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la."_

As Ryou finished the last note on her guitar everybody erupted in cheers. Yami and the other's clapped as well. Yugi looked down in the crowd to see Serenity and Mokuba cheering in the crowd, but due to everybody crowded around them, she couldn't see their costumes.

She looked back at Malik. "You're up!" she exclaimed. Malik nodded and came up with her guitar while Yugi went to where Malik was.

"Hi gals and guys. For this next song, I'll be treating you to something I wrote myself. Hope you guys enjoy. I like to call this _Hide and Seek_."

The other girls tuned up their instruments and Yugi got onto the keyboard in the back they prepared for certain songs.

_Malik: "Ding Dong. _

_I know you can hear me._

_Open up the door._

_I only want to play a little._

_Ding dong._

_You can't keep me waiting._

_It's already too late._

_For you to try and run away._

_I see you through the window._

_Our eyes are locked together._

_I can sense your horror._

_Though I'd like to see it closer._

_Ding dong._

_Here I come to find you._

_Hurry up and Run._

_Let's play a little game and have fun._

_Ding dong._

_Where is it you've gone to?_

_Do you think you've won?_

_Our game of hide and seek has just begun._

_I hear your footsteps._

_Thumping loudly through the hallways._

_I can hear your sharp breaths._

_You're not very good at hiding._

_Just wait you can't hide from me._

_I'm coming._

_Just wait you can't hide from me._

_I'm coming._

_Just wait you can't hide from me._

_I'm coming._

_Just wait you can't hide from me._

_Knock knock._

_I am at your door now._

_I am coming in._

_No need for me to ask permission._

_Knock knock._

_I'm inside your room now._

_Where is it you've hid?_

_Our game of hide and seek's about to end._

_I'm coming closer._

_Looking underneath your bed but.._

_You're not there I wonder?_

_Could you be inside the closet?_

_Ding dong I have found you._

_Ding dong you were hiding here._

_Now you're it._

_Ding dong, finally found you dear._

_Now you're it._

_Ding dong, looks like I have won._

_Now you're it._

_Ding dong, pay the consequence."_

Malik then started to whisper sing.

_"Ding dong. Look's like I have won._

_Now you're it._

_Ding dong. Pay the consequence."_

Malik curtseyed as she finished. Marik watched as the crowd cheered her on. "So she can write full songs after all." he commented.

"They all can. I'd expect nothing less from her." Dartz said proudly.

Ryou then walked up to the front of the stage. "Hello. I'm sure you already know who I am so let's go ahead and get this started." Ryou said. Bakura looked at her. 'She's definitely not the shy girl I remember from a few weeks ago.' he thought.

As Yugi started up the keyboard, Ryou thought of the song that she wrote. A image of Bakura went through her mind. He was what gave her the lyrics for this song and she was gonna sing it loud and proud. 'Please like it.' she thought as she started singing.

_Ryou: "Call the doctor, call the doctor._

_Something must be wrong with me. (O-oh)_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya._

_Please tell me, please tell me._

_He's a monster (aye)_

_He's a monster (oh)_

_That boy he's a mother fucking monster._

_But I love him, yeah I love him._

_Ooh ah, ooh ah ah._

_He's right, don't start. (No. No)_

_Till you're his own form of art and._

_(Oh oh)_

_He's doing his part._

_Cause he's winning my heart. (My heart)_

_There were no sparks. (No no)_

_Just a gasoline fire burning through the dark and_

_(Oh oh)_

_He's doing his part._

_Cause he's winning my heart. (My heart)_

_Is he human?_

_Does it matter?_

_I know he's what I'm after._

_I can reel him from disaster._

_I know (I know)_

_Call the doctor, call the doctor._

_Something must be wrong with me. (O-oh)_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya._

_Please tell me, please tell me._

_He's a monster (aye)_

_He's a monster (oh)_

_That boy he's a mother fucking monster._

_But I love him, yeah I love him._

_Ooh ah, ooh ah ah._

_Most people are scared. (are scared)_

_When they look him in the eyes all they see is fear. (fear)_

_Let me make this clear. (This clear)_

_I want him near. (Him near.)_

_Most people can't sleep. (Can't sleep)_

_Feeling he's out on the streets (but)_

_He is my creep. (My creep)_

_Is he human?_

_Does it matter? (Oooh)_

_I know he's what I'm after._

_I can reel him from disaster. (Oooh)_

_I know (I-I-I know)_

_Call the doctor, call the doctor._

_Something must be wrong with me. (O-oh)_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya._

_Please tell me, please tell me._

_He's a monster (aye)_

_He's a monster (oh)_

_That boy he's a mother fucking monster._

_But I love him, yeah I love him._

_Ooh ah, ooh ah ah._

_He's sick. He's fresh._

_He doesn't really know how to dress. (That's why I like it.)_

_He's a beast. He's weird. _

_He, he never looks in the mirror. (and I like it.)_

_Call the doctor, call the doctor._

_Something must be wrong with me. (O-oh)_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya._

_Please tell me, please tell me._

_He's a monster (aye)_

_He's a monster (oh)_

_That boy he's a mother fucking monster._

_But I love him, yeah I love him._

_Ooh ah, ooh ah ah._

_Call the doctor, call the doctor._

_Something must be wrong with me. (O-oh)_

_He's a monster, why do I want ya._

_Please tell me, please tell me."_

As Ryou finished her song, the crowd erupted in applause. Back stage Dartz chuckled. "I didn't know she had a crush."

Bakura looked down at the ground. Some of those terms described him such as weird and not really knowing how to dress. After all he went out in a t-shirt and worn out jeans when it was 60 degrees out. But still. Bakura didn't want to take her away from someone she liked. He wasn't that type of guy. Marik noticed the downcast look on his bestfriend's face. 'Poor Bakura.' he thought.

When they looked back Joey was at the center of the stage and everyone could get a good look at her weird costume. Joey chuckled. "Don't worry guys. The costume will make sense when you listen to the song. Joey then started singing.

_Joey: The Dark Carnival is in town._

_You better be ready._

_Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons._

_Full of ghoulish delight._

_Around every corner._

_Don't tell your parents' you're here._

_They will soon be mourners._

_Welcome to the lower birth. _

_The greatest show unearthed._

_We appear without a sound. _

_The darkest show around._

_We will leave you in a daze._

_Madness, Murder, Dismay._

_We will disappear at night._

_With blood on the concrete."_

Seto looked at her as the instrumental started. 'I didn't know Joey wrote songs that dark. I'd expect that from Bakura. Not her.' he smiled. 'Guess you do learn something new everyday.'

_Joey: "I will be your ticket taker._

_Come inside. It's a dream._

_Enter the funhouse of mirrors._

_No one can hear you scream._

_We can supply anything that your heart desires,_

_But the consequences will surely be dire._

_Welcome to the lower birth._

_The greatest show unearthed._

_We appear without a sound._

_The darkest show around._

_We will leave you in a daze._

_Madness, Murder, Dismay._

_We will disappear at night._

_With blood on the concrete._

_Come inside for the ride._

_Your deepest darkest fears._

_The best night of your life._

_You're never leaving here._

_The unknown. The unseen._

_Is what you're gonna find._

_Witness this. Witness that._

_Until you lose your mind._

_Welcome to the lower birth._

_The greatest show unearthed._

_We appear without a sound._

_The darkest show around._

_We will leave you in a daze._

_Madness, Murder, Dismay._

_We will disappear at night._

_With blood on the concrete._

The girls finished the final instrumental and the crowd erupted in cheer. Joey bowed. Seto smiled again. "That costume really does fit the song." he said. "Although I still don't understand the butler get up."

Yami shrugged. "How should I know? We're gamers, not anime geeks."

Bakura smirked. "That's true. And I prefer to keep it that way."

Yugi then took center stage again. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, you all ready to hear my song?"

The crowd erupted in cheers. "YUGI. YUGI. YUGI."

Yugi laughed a bit. "Well alright then. Ryou start it up." Ryou complied and started up her guitar.

_Yugi: "Your magic, white rabbit_

_has left it's writing on the wall._

_We follow, like Alice_

_And just keep diving down the hole._

_You can't fix your broken promise._

_Our ties have come undone._

_I will not be used._

_Be battered and abused._

_The reason why I choose to cut my losses._

_Your lies fool no one._

_Your magic, white rabbit._

_Your white room, straight jacket._

_Your magic white rabbit,_

_Has left it's writing on the wall._

_We follow, like Alice._

_And just keep diving down the whole._

_We're falling and we're losing control._

_You're pulling us and dragging us._

_Down this dead end road._

_We follow, like Alice._

_And just keep diving down the hole._

_You can't offer your posion to me._

_In your kingdom of filth._

_White Rabbit, straight jacket._

_Your magic, white rabbit._

_Has left its writing on the wall._

_We follow, like Alice _

_And just keep diving down the hole._

_We're falling and we're losing control._

_You're pulling us and dragging us._

_Down this dead end road._

_We follow, like Alice._

_And just keep diving down the hole._

_I won't be pushed aside._

_I will be heard._

_I will get what I want._

_What I deserve._

_I won't be pushed aside._

_I will be heard._

_I will get what I want._

_What I deserve._

_We're falling and we're losing control. _

_You're pulling us and dragging us._

_Down this dead end road._

_Your magic, white rabbit._

_Has left it's writing on the wall._

_We follow, like Alice._

_And just keep diving down the hole._

_We're falling and we're losing control. _

_You're pulling us and dragging us._

_Down this dead end road._

_Your magic, white rabbit._

_Has left it's writing on the wall._

_We follow, like Alice._

_And just keep diving down the hole._

_Diving down the hole."_

Joey finished the notes on the drums as Yugi curtseyed to the crowd. She could slightly here the boys and Dartz clapping in the back. She got back on the microphone. "Ok. We have on more song to do before the end of our show then we'll get on with the party. How's that sound?"

The crowd once again cheered at Yugi's comment. "I'll take it you're okay with that. Malik?" Malik nodded and started plucking her guitar.

_Yugi: "I dance around this empty house. _

_Tear us down. Throw you out._

_Screaming down the halls._

_Spinning all around and now we fall._

_Joey: Pictures framing up the past._

_Your taunting smirk behind the glass._

_This museum full of ash._

_Once a tickle now a rash._

_All: This used to be a funhouse. _

_Now it's full of evil clowns._

_It's time to start the countdown._

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down._

_I'm gonna burn it down._

_Yugi: 9, 8, 7_

_Joey: 6, 5, 4,_

_Malik: 3, 2, 1_

_Ryou: Fun_

_Echoes knocking on lost doors._

_All the laughter from before._

_I'd rather live out on the street._

_Than in this haunted memory._

_Malik: I've called the movers, c__alled the maids._

_We'll try to exorcise this place._

_Drag my mattress to the yard._

_Crumble, tumble, house of cards._

_All: This used to be a funhouse._

_But now it's full of evil clowns._

_It's time to start the countdown._

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down._

_This used to be a funhouse._

_But now it's full of evil clowns._

_It's time to start the countdown._

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down._

_I'm gonna burn it down. _

_Yugi: 9, 8, 7_

_Joey: 6, 5, 4,_

_Malik: 3, 2, 1_

_Ryou: Fun._

_All: I'm crawling through the doggy door._

_My keys don't fit my lock no more._

_I'll change the drapes._

_I'll break the plates._

_I'll find a new place._

_Burn this fucker down._

_Yugi: 9, 8, 7_

_Joey: 6, 5, 4,_

_Malik: 3, 2, 1_

_Ryou: This used to be a funhouse._

_All: But now it's full of evil clowns._

_It's time to start the countdown._

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down._

_This used to be a funhouse._

_But now it's full of evil clowns._

_It's time to start the countdown._

_I'm gonna burn it down, down, down._

_I'm gonna burn it down._

The crowd stood in applause as the group finished the last song. Yugi called the other three upstage with her. "You guys have been a wonderful audience and we hope you guys enjoyed every bit. We also hope you enjoy yourselves tonight at the party. Have a great night!" Yugi finished as she and the rest of the group held hands and bowed.

They went backstage to see Yami and the rest smiling along with a very happy Dartz. "Girls that was amazing. Another flawless performance." he complimented as he gave each of them a hug.

Yugi giggled. "Thanks Dartz."

"Joey!" Serenity said as she came out of nowhere to hug her sister.

"Whoa there." Joey said. "You'll crush my ruffles. But it's good to see you." she said.

Mokuba chuckled. "After I got her up the stairs and in the right direction she ran straight for you."

"Nice costumes, squirt." Marik said as he patted Mokuba's head.

The others got a good look at them. Mokuba had on a white short sleeved shirt with yellow lining. A black shirt was on underneath in which also had yellow lining. His black collar had a yellow ribon trail off of it. He was wearing black knee length shorts also with yellow lining, and an orange and yellow striped belt. He had on white sneakers and black socks, once again with yellow lining.

Serenity had on black short shorts with a yellow and orange belt as well. She was also wearing a white tank top that had yellow lining. There were also black arm warmers with yellow lining and a yellow ribbon tied around her black collar. She also had on black sneakers with white socks and yellow lining.

Joey chuckled. "Why am I not surprised. Let me get a picture." Joey said as she started up her phone. 'Serenity looks so cute like that.' Joey thought. When she finally snapped the pictures the others decided to go off to the party. Mokuba promised he'd keep Serenity safe as Joey went off with Seto.

Random songs started playing and everyone hit the dancefloor. Joey however had her own agenda and headed straight for what was left of the buffet. Seto chuckled. "Typical Joey." he mumbled.

Over with Ryou and Bakura, Ryou practically dragged Bakura on the floor. Bakura didn't mind though. He'd take what he could get. He twirled her around a few times before bringing her back to him. "So what did you think of my song?" Ryou asked as she did a spin around Bakura.

"I enjoyed it. I didn't know you had a crush." Bakura chuckled. Although really he was dreading even hearing the name of this mystery guy.

"O-oh. Well. I um." Ryou blushed, embarrassed. 'Little do you know, Bakura.' she thought as Bakura spun her around again.

Bakura laughed again. "So who is this mystery man?" Bakura asked.

Ryou blushed again. "W-Well you see. He uh." she stuttered. How do you explain to your crush that you liked them. Oh how she could of used Joey's confidence right then.

Bakura looked at her. "You can trust me you know. I won't tell anyone." he said.

"He's uh. He's." Ryou took a deep breath before she mumbled something incoherent to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head. "Sorry didn't get that. What'd you say?"

"I said. You." she whispered.

Bakura froze in his tracks. Did he just hear right? Ryou blushed and put her head down. She backed up and was about to retreat to the buffett table but Bakura caught her wrist. She looked up in his eyes and expected to see anger maybe a little lust. Instead all she saw was compassion and...love?

Bakura smiled at her. "You don't need to run away from me. You know why?"

Ryou shook her head.

"Because.." he brought her close to his chest, which she blushed at since some of it was exposed due to the kimono. "I love you as well." he whispered in her ear.

Ryou felt herself relax and butterflies of nervousness left her. "You mean that?" she asked as she looked up at him. Bakura nodded as he brought his hand under her chin and wiped some of her tears away with his thumb. "Of course I mean that. I wouldn't say it other wise." He wrapped a hand around her waist and leaned down, but Ryou closed the distance for him. Her lips collided with his and Bakura savored their flavor. They were soft and delicate and yet she was so demanding. He bit her lip and she opened her mouth allowing him to explore it with his tongue. She moaned slightly at the contact.

When they finally separated for air, Ryou was practically a strawberry and Bakura was also on the verge of turning into some red fruit. Ryou smiled as she hugged him. "I love you." she whispered. Bakura smiled. "I love you too. Now how about we get something to eat." he offered as he led her through the crowd hand in hand. What they saw at the buffet table made Bakura get out his phone to film.

There was Seto and Joey, who was sitting in his lap, having quite the make out session. Ryou had to keep herself from laughing hysterically, same thing with Bakura. Either one of them was drunk, or they finally stopped being stubborn.

"I am so using this against Seto later." Bakura said. Ryou giggled at her friends antics as she went to get some food on the opposite side of the table as to not disturb them.

Marik and Malik were sitting down at a bench watching the duo's who just got together. "First Seto and Joey. Now Bakura and Ryou. I wonder who's next." Malik wondered as she snuck a look at Marik.

He shrugged. "How should I know."

Malik sighed. "You know it sure looks fun over there."

Marik shrugged again. "I'm not really good at dancing."

Malik sighed again. "Oh fuck it." she said.

"What?" Marik asked. Not a second later Malik was leaning over him with her lips on his. Her hands were clenched in the fabric of his shirt. Marik deepened the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist.

After they separated, Malik was a panting mess. She sat back down next to him and set her head on his shoulder.

"What made you do that?" Marik asked her.

"Well you weren't going to do anything, so I had to take the initiative." Malik explained. "After all you didn't seem to get all the hints I was dropping."

"Sorry." Marik said as he rubbed his head sheepishly. "But I know now." he smiled.

Malik looked up at him. "Then you wouldn't mind an encore would you?" she asked. Marik smirked. "Not at all." he said as he kissed.

Mokuba was over with Serenity on the dancefloor, and he was guiding her steps to keep her from hurting herself.

Serenity smiled. "I'm so glad I met you Mokuba. I probably wouldn't have done half the things I have done if not for you. You're always so nice to me even though I'm such a burden."

Mokuba frowned. "Serenity you are not a burden. You're a great person. Everyone loves you you know. Including me." Mokuba said blushing. Boy was he glad Serenity couldn't see that.

If Serenity's eyes could've widened, they would've. "You really mean that?" she asked.

"Of course I mean it Serenity. And I will say all the times I need for you to believe." Mokuba said as he twirled Serenity around.

Serenity giggled. "Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too." she said as she trailed her hand up to find his cheek. When she did leaned forward to where her hand was and removed it to kiss his cheek. Mokuba blushed. She tries so hard just to do the simplest things. He kissed her cheek in return. "Don't think you're the only one who knows how to do that." he chuckled.

Yugi was backstage with Yami eating a slice of cheesecake. Yami was leaning up against the stair railing, while she was sitting on the stairs. Yugi finished her piece and wiped her mouth with the napkin. She looked up at Yami. "How'd you like the performance?"

"I loved it. I've never been to one of your concerts before. Let alone backstage or escorting them." he chuckled. He swalllowed. It was so tempting just to kiss right then, but he didn't want to scare her and he certainly didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Yugi giggled. "Yeah. There was a time where I never thought I'd be like this. Singing on stage for hundreds of fans. Known worldwide. All you gotta do is take a chance. You know I could see you making a record deal." she looked at Yami.

Yami looked at her in shock. "You serious?"

"Yep. That was actually what I thought when I first heard you sing. Ryou too. Bakura could make a deal as well I'm sure." Yugi complimented.

Yami blushed at the comment. 'All you gotta do is take a chance Yami.' he told himself as he gripped the railing. Yugi stood up. "Well we really should get back to our friends." she stated as she started to head down the stairs.

"Yugi wait." Yami said. Yugi looked back at him. "Yes?" she asked her head tilted to its side.

"Well. I. Uh. I want to tell you something." he managed to say.

Yugi nodded. "And that is?" she asked. 'I hope he's saying what I think he's saying.' she thought.

Yami sighed. 'Take a chance.' he reasoned with himself as he leaned down from the step he was on, which was only one above Yugi's, and kissed her. Yugi froze in shock, but slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Yami pulled away first. "I. I-um." he stuttered.

Yugi giggled. "It's alright." she soothed as she grabbed his hand. "I like you too." she said.

Yami felt his heart beat out of his chest. 'She likes me back. She really likes me.' he thought. 'I told you so.' A little voice said in his head. 'Shut up me.' he thought as he followed Yugi out to the dance floor.

* * *

**Oh my god it's done. Took me all damn day. Like up to only having a half hour of free time. Well what do you think now that the couples are together. Anything in paticular you liked. Also I really hope you enjoyed this. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed.**


	8. Question

Blue: Hi guys it's me again.

Yugi: And for once it's not an update.

Blue: Well I do have a little bit typed for the next chapter but that's not why I'm here.

Yugi: Why are you here.

Blue: Come in guys.

Aladdin: Wow I've never been in here before!

Blue: That's because I've never let you.

Alibaba: Why are we here again?

Blue: Cause I have a question for all of you my viewers. I have a Aladdin X Alibaba story up on my wattpad.

Aladdin: Alibaba-Kun *Hugs Alibaba*

Blue: My point is do you want me to publish it on here. It will be ten chapters at the most, eleven if I feel like doing an epilouge. I have an outline for it and everything. I have also officially made this story the one where I put most of my authors notes. Anyway. If you want to answer that question I have a poll up on my profile asking that question. You can pick either yes or no so choose wisely. I just want to know if you want it because I have so many damn stories up here already.


	9. Paparrazi

**Blue: Hello once again. **

**Yugi: You have taken so long.**

**Blue: I know right. Anyway I've been able to update. YAY. So here it is the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting enjoy.**

**Malik: Blue doesn't own Yugioh or any songs she ever uses.**

**Blue: One last thing. Here are what the characters were dressed as in last chapter:**

**Ryou: I was Ririchiyo Shirakiin from Inu X Boku SS.**

**Bakura: Ryou dressed me up as Soushi Miketsukami also from Inu X Boku SS.**

**Joey: I was Ciel from Black Butler! I made Seto...**

**Seto: Sebastian from Black Butler. Since when was I a butler?**

**Malik: I was Morgiana from Magi. Freaking love her character!**

**Marik: She made me Alibaba from Magi. She loves him as well.**

**Yugi: I was Asuramaru from Owari No Seraph. I always wanted to be a demon.**

**Yami: I was Yuu from Owari No Seraph. I still don't know what that is.**

* * *

"Girls wake up and get dressed. Now!" Dartz yelled from downstairs. Yugi yawned and rubbed her eyes. She remembered what had just happened last night. Yami kissed her. YAMI KISSED HER! A blush went up her cheeks. "I wonder about the others?" she mumbled while standing up to go to the bathroom.

"Joey! Malik! Wake up! And hurry!" Dartz yelled at them. 'Dartz sure is rude this morning. Maybe he screwed up his coffee again.' Yugi thought. She shrugged as she brushed through her hair. She put on a dark pair of jeans a peach shirt with flower patterns on it and a soft pair of socks. After she was done she headed downstairs to see Ryou in a blue long sleeve shirt and capris, munching on a slice of toast. She also saw a frantic Dartz, who was in his usual business suit, checking outside the window every five seconds.

Yugi looked back and forth between the two before pointing at Dartz. Ryou shrugged and continued eating her toast.

"Hey Dartz! Why'd you wake us up so early? I was having a nice dream." Joey demanded as she came down in a blue and white t-shirt and knee length shorts.

"Yeah, about Seto." Malik smirked as she slapped Joey on the back. She was wearing her purple belly top and white jeans.

"Like you weren't doing the same about Marik." Joey elbowed her.

"Why you." Malik growled.

"Paparrazi." Dartz said.

All four of the girls looked at Dartz. He looked back at them. "There are ten paparrazi vans outside our house. They left us alone for the most part so why is there a sudden barage of them?" he asked.

All the girls groaned. They hated paparrazi. "Don't tell me it's because of...them." Yugi mumbled.

"Oh good god." Joey groaned. "But Seto and I were kissing for a good five minutes. You're kidding me right?"

Yugi shook her head. "It's the only explaination. There were paparrazi at the party. They probably got pictures of us kissing."

Dartz laughed. "So that's what this is about. You girls finally got the courage to tell them you like them."

They nodded. Dartz's expression turned grim again as he looked outside again. "As great as that is, we still have to deal with paparrazi." he grumbled. Dartz never did like dealing with paparazzi and they always were exhausted by the end of it.

"Well what do we do then?" Ryou asked as she finished her breakfast. "We tell them the truth. Like always." Dartz said. "Get some shoes on. We have a long day ahead of us." Joey and Malik groaned as they headed up the stairs and Yugi slipped on her flats which were at the front door. She dared to looked out the window of the door and pulled her head back. There were ten white fans out and a crowd of maybe 25 paparazzi out there.

The rest of them gathered at the door. Dartz looked back at them. "You ready?" he asked them. They nodded grimly.

Back at Yami's house he was going down the stairs while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned as he saw his mom situated in front of the TV. Niaza looked back at him. "Morning Yami. Mind explaining what was going last night?" she asked as she turned on the TV. Yami's eyes widened. It was showing pictures of last night's concert, but instead of any actual singing it was shots of Yami kissing Yugi or Ryou and Bakura dancing. There was even a shot of Seto feeding Joey a bite of cheesecake. "Oh no." he muttered.

'Oh looks like we have live feed from in front of the Dark Angels home.' the TV director nodded. 'Ty if you please?' she asked. The camera view shifted over to in front of Yugi's place. "Are these men your boyfriends? When did you start dating? How old are they? Who are they?" and multiple other questions came up over the buzz. Yami had to sit down to contain himself. 'I so did not think that through.' he thought. 'But boy was it worth it.' the other side of him said.

Dartz grabbed one of their microphones and took if for himself. "May I have your attention. Yes they are dating and that is all the information you need. I know your need for a story outneeds your need to respect other peoples privacy, but this is seriously not going to make you lose your jobs. Now why don't you go and stick to leaving us alone like a few weeks ago. This is not going to kill you. So why not stick with the concerts that we have coming up." he asked them smoothly.

The reporters, their pride now crushed, left the area leaving the girls to sigh in relief. They headed back into the house. The video however went only as far as them leaving. 'Well that manager of theirs sure knows how to drive off the paparazzi. So how about we get on with the weather.' the director said happily before Niaza turned off the TV. Yami had no clue what to say. All he knew was if they found out who he was, he'd be bombarded to no end, but it wasn't that bad. "At least they didn't question them for two hours straight." Niaza sighed. "Seriously Yami, what am I going to do with you?" she asked. Yami frowned. "Don't take that the wrong way though." Niaza said quickly. "I'm happy for you too. I just don't want stupid reporters knocking on our door every five seconds."

Yami chuckled. "I think I can do that." he said. 'Hopefully.' he added in his mind. He pulled out his phone to text Yugi, who's phone number he finally remembered to get last night. "U alright? Saw that on TV." he asked her.

Yugi flopped down on the comfortable recliner in the living room. It was one of those recliners you could get a stiff neck in and not care. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She brought it out to see a message from Yami. She smiled at his concern and quickly texted back. "Yeah. I'm ok. We didn't have to say much thanks to Dartz."

"Ok. Just makin sure. Want to meet up later. Seto Bakura Mark and I usually meet in the park around noon." he asked her.

"Mark?" she responded back. Who the hell was he.

"Damnit auto correct. It likes to turn Marik's name into Mark and I don't catch it sometimes. I seriously need to fix that." Yami complained. Yugi giggled she could imagine him sighing on the other side of the screen.

Malik looked over her shoulder. "Ah talking to Yami are ya?" she asked. Yugi nodded. "Hey Dartz do we have free time around noon today? Yami and the others are going to the park around that time?" she asked their manager. Dartz nodded. "I don't see why not. Recording starts around 2:30 today so that'd be fine."

Yami was wondering why Yugi wasn't responding, since she could type quickly. He was about to text her again before she texted him back. "Yeah we can come over. Just tell us when to start going." it said.

Yami smiled. "11:00 sound reasonable?" he asked.

"Yep. See u in an hour." Yugi replied. Yami's smile increased as he saw the heart emoji next to it. He turned off his phone and headed upstairs to change.

A few hours later the girls were heading through the park trying to find them. They finally came upon them, and Bakura and Malik were wrestling, while Yami and Seto shook their heads. Malik, being the prankster she was, ran forward and jumped on top of them. She ended up sitting on top of Marik, who was crushing Bakura. "I win." she said as she stood up. The last she wanted was Bakura to suffocate and create an angry Ryou. It was a rare sight but boy was it a scary one.

Joey laughed at the scene as she snuck up behind Seto and snaked her arms around his shoulders. He was so surprised at Malik's performance he wasn't paying attention, and Joey's actions made him jump in surprise. That made her laugh even more. "Aww it's just me." she chuckled kissing his cheek, resulting in a blush from the older.

Ryou ran up to a breathless Bakura and kneeled down next to him. "You alright?" she asked. Bakura waved his arm up weakly. "I wave the white flag of shame." he gasped out. Ryou looked down at him with worry. "You need some water?" she asked. "No. Just give me a minute I'll be fine. I just wasn't expecting almost two hundred pounds to come crashing on top of me." he chuckled. Ryou giggled as she sat next to him and held his hand.

Yugi came up and sat next to Yami. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Yami grabbed her hand enjoying the somewhat peace and quiet. There was no way to get that with Joey, Malik, Marik, and Bakura in the same area at one time.

Yugi snapped her fingers and stood up. Yami looked at her. "What are you doing?" he asked. She looked bact at him. "I have an announcement. Can you get Malik and Marik." she said turning to Bakura and Ryou who were standing up. Bakura grabbed Marik by the collar and Ryou grabbed Malik by the ear. "Oww. Ryou! Let go." Malik complained.

Ryou giggled as she let go of Malik's ear. "Quiet. Yugi has an annoucement." she said. Bakura dropped Marik next to Malik. Yugi clapped her hands together. "As you know it is now November first. And you know what holiday is this month?" she asked. "Thanksgiving duh." Joey said sitting next to Seto. Yugi nodded. "Yep. See me and the others are gonna be cooking for Thanksgiving. So I wanted to invite you guys to our dinner." Yugi said happily.

The four boys looked at each other and smiled. "Sure why not."

* * *

**Blue: Hi guys. Sorry for the short and rushed chapter but guess what. Thanksgiving special next chapter. Can't wait to type that. Hope you enjoyed.**


	10. Sorry for the wait I'm Working on it

Blue: Hi guys it's me. I'm so sorry for the latest chapter not even being up yet. I'm working on it. This guest reviewer literally just gave me an idea for the next chapter with there being a rival band. However this person must not have read my author's notes cause he/she said "do this for the next chapter." And you guys know that the next chapter is the Thanksgiving special.

Also I am really sorry that's so late. I'm working on it now as you read this. Then I have to get christmas and maybe new years up. Why are there so many holidays so close together?!

So what I'm saying is I will more than likely try to incorperate his/her idea in this, but because they're a guest I couldn't reply to them and had to make a notice chapter out of it. I promise the next chapter will have content!


End file.
